Le moyen de resister a la tentation c d'y ceder
by harry-gold-child
Summary: UA Slash "t'entendre m'appeller grd frère me lacère le coeur, je ne veux pas de cet amour fraternel ! " "Que veux tu gran... Drago ?" "je te veux toi!" "Arrete!" "Pourquoi? je t'ai tt appris,pour que ns ns completions,ce soir ns n'aurons plus de secret"
1. Chapter 1

James Potter avait épousé Lily Evans à vingt trois ans. Ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble et cela ne surprit personne.

Un an plus tard, pour leur plus grande joie Lily tomba enceinte. Ils décidèrent de garder secret le sexe de l'enfant et achetèrent tout ce qui leur faudrait dans des couleurs neutres telles que le jaune et le blanc. Lily accoucha neuf mois plus tard de jumeaux.

Cependant le médecin pensant bien faire prévint le mari que l'un avait un retard mental…

James en pensant éviter une souffrance à sa femme décida d'écourter la vie de cet enfant et de garder le secret. Il la savait fragile, et ne voulu pas lui faire de peine. Il fit jurer à Minerva MacGonagal de ne rien révéler de tout cela. Celle-ci essaya de convaincre son employeur de ne pas le faire mais il ne l'écouta pas. Depuis ce jour, Minerva se montra froide avec son supérieur

Comme prévu, Lily n'en su rien à cause de son accouchement qui l'avait épuisée. Elle ne se souvenait plus du tout d'avoir mis au monde deux anges car elle s'était évanouie juste après la naissance du premier. Lily vécue heureuse dans l'ignorance; jusqu'à ce que la conscience de sa nourrice Minerva ne puisse en supporter davantage... En effet, elle avait quasiment élevé Lily et ne pouvait vivre avec un tel secret. De plus elle estimait que c'était son devoir… Elle lui révéla la vérité… Tout d'abord, Lily profondément bouleversée nia. Pendant une semaine, elle voulut rester seule dans sa chambre avec son bébé refusant toute personne même son Mari qui s'inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus. Puis elle dû se rendre à l'évidence quand elle eut son dossier médical entre les mains. Elle pleura longuement son bébé serré tout contre elle, indécise. Finalement elle posa le pour et le contre, et décida qu'elle ne pouvait vivre avec son Mari qui avait tué leur enfant et qui lui mentait. A cette conclusion ces pleurs redoublèrent, mais malgré cela elle aimait toujours aussi tendrement son Mari, pourtant elle ne pouvait vivre dans le mensonge. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son fils qui poussait des cris joyeux en jouant avec la corde qui retenait les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Non! Elle ne devait pas hésiter! L'avenir de son fils était en jeu!

Cependant même si elle se décidait de fuir ou irait-elle? Lily avait un peu perdu les liens d'amitiés qui la liait à ses anciens camarades d'internat. Elle passa en revue ses amies et amis et s'arrêta à l'un deux: Remus Lupin.

Mais cela était risqué, Remus Lupin était un grand ami à James… Pourtant elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Il y avait bien Sirius Black mais, il était beaucoup trop proche de son Mari et puis il était le Parrain d'Harry… Sirius serait incapable de tenir sa langue et puis il était possible qu'il soit au courant pour la mort de son autre enfant.

Sa décision était prise elle quitterait la maison le lendemain matin avec la complicité de Minerva MacGonagal qui avait voulu les accompagner. Ce matin là ils se levèrent aux aurores et appelèrent un Taxi qui les déposa à l'aéroport. Lily préféra mettre Lupin au courant dès que le fait serait accompli. C'est-à-dire qu'elle lui expliquerait sa folie que lorsqu'elle serait arrivée en France à l'aéroport de Roissy.

Quand James s'aperçu de la disparition de sa femme c'est-à-dire une heure après sa fuite, il entra dans une colère noire puis dans une immense tristesse. Il agit très vite, il savait que tout se jouait maintenant. Il appela ses amies pour trouver une piste. Il appela Scotland Yard et demanda même à ses amies de la chambre des Lords de l'aider. Mais la seule information qu'il avait récupéré était quelle avait prit un Taxi à cinq heure du matin, et que la jeune femme avait voulu être déposée à l'aéroport : Glasgow Prestwick AirportLe chauffeur avait révélé que cette femme était accompagnée d'un nourrisson et d'une femme âgée à l'allure sévère. Sirius qui avait été prévenu comme les autres membres de la chambre des Lords lui conseilla d'appeler Lupin, après tout celui ci était en France et était Ministre de l'intérieur. Sirius savait qu'il ne devait pas sous estimer Lily Potter, si elle avait pris ses papier et ceux de son filleul ainsi que ceux de Minerva elle avait probablement dû quitter le territoire. Et quel meilleurs pays que la France quand on est un réfugié? De plus Lupin avait toujours été très proche de Lily.

Trouvant cette idée judicieuse, il appela aussitôt son ami. James remarqua que Sirius semblait choqué du comportement de Lily, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ai pu agir ainsi, car il pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu quitter son Mari sans un motif valable. Puis prétextant une réunion urgente il raccrocha. En cet instant il ignorait que c'était chez lui que la femme de son ami avait décidé de se réfugier. James n'avait pas un instant pensé aux raisons de sa femme, pour cette brusque fuite. Il savait qu'elle allait mal ces temps ci, mais il savait également que sa femme l'aimait plus que tout. Puis il essaya de réunir les différentes données qu'il avait en sa possession puis parvint à la conclusion que Minerva avait du la mettre au courant de ce tragique «incident». Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements et il s'effondra, ses jambes ne le tenant plus. Sirius le rattrapa in extremis et le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Pour la première fois il regretta la décision qu'il avait prise en donnant la mort à son propre enfant... Ce jour la il versa ses premières larmes depuis la mort de sa famille tué par un terroriste.

Quant à Lily, elle avait eut plus du mal que prévu à convaincre Lupin. Surtout que celui-ci savait tous les efforts que faisait son mari pour la retrouver elle et son héritier. Il lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait pu faire circuler leurs photos pour les retrouver plus facilement, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Quand elle apprit cela, Lily fondit en larme et lui conta toute l'histoire. Lupin ne pu qu'accepter. Il était un homme du monde, il avait hérité des titres de son père qui était Comte bien qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard. Il ne pouvait abandonner une femme et un enfant. Pour ne pas subir le harcèlement de la presse qui ne manquerait pas de renseigner son ami il préféra les emmener dans son château en Haute-Loire. Sa décision était prise il espérait que son ami ne lui en voudrait pas quand il le découvrirait. Il savait par expérience que tout finissait toujours par se savoir.

James Potter continuait ses recherches, l'espoir laissant place au désespoir. Ses recherches infructueuses le rendirent aigri et amer. Sirius ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Celui-ci se plongeait dans le travail pour tout oublier. Certes il faisait un travail remarquable, mais ce brusque changement commençait à parvenir aux oreilles de La Reine. En effet, malgré tous ces efforts il avait de plus en plus de mal à étouffer l'affaire. Pour la retrouver il avait de plus en, plus besoin de mettre des gens au courant de l'affaire. De plus, James depuis la naissance de son fils avait cessé de venir aux réunions de la chambre, préférant se concentrer sur sa vie de famille. Il paraissait d'ailleurs que lorsque la reine l'avait convoqué pour lui présenter ses félicitations il avait vanté la beauté de son fils. Et s'en fut toujours ainsi, même après son départ, il restait un papa gâteau. Mais contrairement à autrefois, ces yeux ne pétillaient plus de bonheur.

Finalement, un jour la Reine qui avait toujours ressentit un sentiment maternel envers ce jeune garçon dont les parents avaient été envoyés à la mort par sa faute. Elle avait vu cet enfant si jeune réussir à assumer des responsabilités beaucoup trop importantes pour ses douze ans, et parvenir à couvrir son nom de gloire. Elle le revoyait enfin, elle avait toujours voulu le prendre dans ses bras et consoler ce garçon, qui lui avait pardonné la mort de ses parents. Mais elle n'avait pas osé c'était le début de son règne et elle n'avait pas voulu créer de nouveau ennuis à ce pauvre enfant qui semblait accablé par la tristesse. Elle l'avait vu devenir un homme, lors de son mariage avec la douce Lily elle avait été présente, et avait béni leur union.

Mais quand James Potter se présenta elle ne le reconnu pas. Lui qui avait toujours une apparence irréprochable et un charme indéniable était négligé et paressait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines. Fort surprise elle demanda aux gardes et à toutes les personnes présentes de quitter la salle. Celui-ci resta immobile, fixant la Reine mère. James avait toujours été extraverti en sa compagnie. Mais cette fois, il ne bougeait pas. Elle demanda des nouvelles de sa femme et du jeune Harry dont il était si fier. Et celui-ci devint encore plus pâle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, jamais James Potter n'aurait manqué l'occasion de parler de son fils. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait un énorme problème. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il eut un silence si long qu'elle se demanda si il l'avait entendue. Après quelques minutes il déclara qu'il voulait bien lui expliquer ce qui se passait aux condition suivantes: qu'elle n'intervienne pas et qu'elle ne le juge pas. Il s'excusa alors en disant également qu'il n'avait rien exigé de sa Reine. Mais celle-ci lui intima de se taire et de parler. Son visage laissa apparaître la ride du souci.

Alors il raconta tout, elle l'écouta avec attention. Il la vit blêmir quand il lui dit qu'il avait décidé de tuer leur enfant, puis froncer les sourcils à sa fuite. Quand il eut fini de se confesser, il resta là, debout, attendant une réaction. Il aurait préféré que la Reine Mère hurle, donne des ordres le sermonne, mais pas ce silence. Il avait toujours eut un grand respect envers cette femme qui avait réussi à imposer sa nouvelle politique internationale, et conquérir le cœur de ses sujets alors que la royauté disparaissait jours après jours en Europe. Soudain, il prit conscience de la porté de son geste. Il avait tué un enfant, leur enfant! Il ne valait pas mieux que le dernier des mécréants ou que les terroristes qui avaient tué ses parents. C'était au même titre que Harry son fils la chair de sa chair la sang de son sang. Le fruit de son amour pour Lily. Il avait tué un ange innocent cadeau du ciel. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Et une nouvelle fois des gouttes d'eau salée coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il détourna la tête honteux, de son geste et de ses larmes. Il avait honte de montrer ce qu'il était devenu à celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses entreprises farfelues mais couronnées de succès. Il était le seul responsable. Lily avait eu raison de quitter le meurtrier qu'il était devenu. Et ces larmes se dédoublèrent.

La Reine Mère regarda cet enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, pour qui elle avait toujours eut une affection particulière. Quant il eut fini son histoire elle préféra ne rien dire le laissant seul à ses pensées. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la portée de son geste. Elle se doutait que ce cadre était propice au souvenir et qu'il se souviendrait de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée: c'était à la nouvelle de la mort de ses parents. Elle se contenta de fixer cet homme qu'elle considérait toujours pour un enfant. Elle attendait le bon moment. Puis soudain elle vit ses yeux briller puis des larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Elle ne dit toujours rien, il fallait attendre qu'il ai la bonne réaction. Puis il détourna la tête. A ce moment la elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il avait eu l'attitude qui fallait, comment pouvait-il ne pas paraître honteux par son geste. Il avait enfin comprit. Elle savait en tant que femme puis mère le choc que cela avait du être pour Lily. Elle n'osait imagine sa peine. Elle pouvait comprendre sa fuite mais pas la cautionner pour avoir abandonné son Mari. Tous savaient que James Potter aimait passionnément sa femme et qu'il aurait tout fait pour elle. La Reine se doutait que James était au bord du gouffre et dans l'état actuel il aurait pu commettre l'irréparable. Et cela elle ne le se pardonnerai jamais ni à elle ni à Lily. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue elle avait apprécié la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour James.

Il ne la vit pas s'approcher. Elle comprit qu'elle était à ses côtés que quand il sentit sa main sur sa joue lui relevant la tête. Il n'osait croiser son regard, mais elle le força à la regarder. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et essuya ses joues baignées de larmes comme elle aurait fait avec un enfant ayant un grand chagrin. Puis il sauta dans ses bras, elle fut surprise d'un tel geste mais le laissa faire. Il s'accrocha à elle comme si elle était sa dernière bouée. Puis finalement elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura avec lui. Ils glissèrent au sol, elle, le tenant dans ses bras. Cet instant aurait pu faire penser à une scène de «la Piéta »: la Vierge Marie tenant son fils mort dans se bras.

James pleurait silencieusement, secoué de sanglots contenus. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et se sentait tellement mal.

La Reine essayait de consoler l'homme devenu enfant qui sanglotait silencieusement dans ses bras. Puis elle entendit des murmures qui se transformèrent en excuses puis en mots d'amours. Et qui se répétèrent en une longue litanie entrecoupée de sanglots jusqu'à que l'homme ne s'endorme dans ses bras. Quand elle fut sûre que celui-ci dormait elle leva le visage vers plafond.

Elle murmura alors d'une voix basse: «Lily pardonne lui… il t'aime tellement».

Lily, coulait des jours paisibles en compagnie de son ami devenu protecteur et de son fils. Pourtant quand elle était seule, elle avait un visage grave et cela lui arrivait de pleurer dans son lit et quand cela lui arrivait elle prenait Harry dans ses bras. Lupin n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle aimait toujours James, et elle souffrait loin de lui. Il avait toujours été intimement convaincu que ces deux la étaient des âmes sœurs. Au début il prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de son ami essayant d'en discuter avec Lily. Mais dès qu'il parlait de son mari elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Puis il avait cessé, il se faisait du mal inutilement à lui et à Lily. Depuis qu'ils les hébergeaient, il souffrait d'insomnies.

Un jour, il reçu un appel de James qui lui disait qu'il abandonnait ses recherches. Lupin bien que soulagé en fut profondément peiné. Et lui hurla que si, il arrêtait c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez. Il avait toujours cru que le mariage des Potters serait un exemple, il ne voulait pas que cela se finisse comme ça, il les aimait trop pour les abandonner. Mais celui-ci au lieu de crier comme il l'avait espéré se contenta de le regarder avec désespoir, ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait, et lui dit qu'il était inexcusable, qu'il attendrai qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'il n'aimerai qu'elle. Il lui dit que la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire pour se faire pardonner ou pour lui montrer son amour, était de se retirer.

A présent les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Remus. En cet instant il envie de trahir sa promesse et de révéler la présence de la femme de son ami chez lui. Mais il se retint pourtant. Avant de le quitter, James lui demanda pourtant une chose et Remus lui répondit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Il lui demanda de supplier Lily de bien vouloir lui envoyer chaque année une photo de son fils et ce, au moins une par an. Remus sentit son cœur se geler, il tenta de s'expliquer mais James l'interrompit et lui dit de continuer à garder le contact avec sa femme. Et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir et qu'il était rassuré qu'elle soit encore en contact avec lui. Remus ne pût qu'acquiescer avant de couper l'appel visiophone.

Remus était rassuré que son ami ne lui en veuille pas bien qu'il ne sache pas qu'il n'était pas seulement en contact avec sa femme mais qu'elle habitait aussi chez lui. Il transmit la requête de James à Lily, celle-ci lui promit qu'elle en enverrait une tout les mois, puis elle pleura.

Après cet incident, Remus s'intéressa davantage à Harry. Il ne voulait rien manquer du spectacle de la croissance de ce petit être qui méritait tant de bataille. Il l'observera, pour pouvoir le décrire dans son journal et le donner à James quand celui-ci découvrirait la supercherie. Il voulait respecter la promesse faite à son père qui était de prendre soin d'eux et de transmettre à Harry les valeurs fondamentales dont il aurait besoin plus tard. Pour que son vrai père soit fier de lui et lui pardonne sa trahison.

Remus se comporta avec Harry comme un père attentif et aimant et avec Lily comme un ami compréhensif.

James, continua de vivre sans sa femme et son fils. Il était à présent président de la Chambre des Lords et n'en tirai aucune fierté. La seule raison qu'il faisait qu'il acceptait ce poste qu'il avait toujours refusé dans le passé était tout simplement qu'il «avait du temps à perdre». Quelques nouveaux venus s'offusquèrent de la désinvolture de ce nouveau président, mais se turent sous les regards assassins des autres. Ils furent pourtant rassurés par le bon travail qu'exécutait James Potter. Il avait regagné sa distinction d'antan, mais c'était factice. Ses plus proches amis s'en aperçurent, et ne parvinrent pas à le détendre un peu. Les seuls jours ou l'on voyait James Potter aussi heureux qu'autrefois étaient lorsqu'il recevait une nouvelle photo de son fils. A ces moments là il redevenait le papa gâteau qu'il avait été, faisant profiter toute la chambre des photos de son fils. Personne n'osait lui demander ou étaient Harry et Lily Potter. Les quelques courageux qui avaient osé poser la question s'étaient vu remerciés par un silence et le départ de l'interrogé. Mais tous, avant qu'il ne parte, notaient son air de profonde tristesse. Seul Sirius était au courant de toute l'histoire et n'en avait jamais soufflé un mot. Il était souvent le premier à voir les photos du jeune Harry et d'ailleurs il en avait une collection dont James lui avait fait des doubles.

Après tout il en était le parrain, et lui aussi se prenait aux jeux de montrer les photos de son filleul chaque mois. Filleul qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Mais il en était quand même fier de ce petit bout de chou qui ne cessait de ressembler à son père sauf les yeux qui étaient verts de la même couleur que Lily. Le seul rayon de soleil de son ami était son fils. Il avait renoncé à l'espoir de revoir Lily mais pas celui de revoir son fils. Il attendrait que celui-ci comme tout les enfants ayant grandi sans père, essaye d'en savoir plus sur lui. D'ailleurs la ressemblance de son fils envers sa personne ne faisait que le rendre davantage heureux. Il savait que Lily, prenait soin de lui et qu'elle l'élèverait en parfait gentleman.

Il avait fait aménager une chambre pour son fils qu'il redécorait chaque année avec de nouveaux jouets dont Lupin lui avait dit qu'il aimait joué avec. Parfois il s'asseyait dans cette chambre et imaginé son fils joué avec ces jouets neufs. Son château était couvert des photos de son fils et de montage photos sur lesquels il avait placé aux côtés de la bouille de son fils sa femme et lui.

Sirius s'inquiétait pour son ami, celui-ci étant seul s'enfermait davantage dans ses rêves. Mais lui-même avait ses problèmes, problèmes familiaux. Sa parente Narcissa Black était revenue de la fuite avec un galant et pas seule… Il ne savait comment éviter un nouveau scandale à sa famille qui avait déjà souffert de diffamation. Son statut de privilégié auprès de la Reine ne serait pas éternel surtout en continuant à cette vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner son éducation l'en empêchait. Il craignait pourtant la réaction des autres grandes familles auxquelles il était lié. Puis il se rappela qu'il était le chef des Blacks et n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne… à part la Reine elle-même. Depuis toujours la seule opinion qui contait à ses yeux était celle de James et il était persuadé que celui-ci le soutiendrait. Soudain une idée audacieuse germa dans son esprit. Narcissa et James étaient tout les deux déboussolés et pleuraient l'amour de leur vie…

La rencontre de Narcissa et de James se fit dans le Manoir des Blacks. Sirius lui raconta son histoire en omettant un détail.

James rentra chez lui troublé ce soir là. Il avait parfaitement comprit les attentions de son meilleur ami. Mais depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait pas touché une autre femme, jugeant que c'était sa punition pour avoir trahi sa confiance. Pourtant cette jeune femme lui rappela Lily. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien en commun elle était aussi blonde que Lily était rousse, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profonds tel le saphir alors que ceux de Lily étaient transperçants comme l'émeraude. Mais elle avait le même caractère: Cette même douceur, cette confiance qu'elle dégageait. Il s'en voulu de comparer Lily à cette femme. Aucune ne pourrait remplacer Lily dans son cœur. Pourtant cette jeune femme l'intriguait et il décida de retourner la voir sous prétexte de parler à Sirius.

Pendant ce temps Harry grandissait aimé et entouré de toute l'attention qu'il aurait pu avoir si il était resté chez les Potter. Il avait trois ans, avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, des traits enfantins et des pommettes constamment rouges et des rondeurs d'enfant. Il savait déjà se faire comprendre et était en première année de Maternelle. Il avait subi des tests car il était entré à l'école avec un an d'avance et on en avait déduit qu'il était plus éveillé que les enfants de son âge. On le fit donc directement rentrer en moyenne section. Mais Harry n'aimait pas cet endroit, il restait toujours dans son coin refusant de parler à ses camarades et à ses maîtresses sauf pour répondre par monosyllabes. Cependant il était toujours poli, il avait une attitude irréprochable. Il faisait son travail comme les autres élèves et attendait que la Maîtresse vienne le féliciter comme d'habitude. Comme il avait souvent fini son travail avant les autres, il allait dessiner. Ces dessins était déjà très avancés pour son âge. Il avait la notion de l'espace et de l'accord des couleurs. Les Maîtresses l'aimaient beaucoup, et lui montraient leur affection. Mais lui restait de marbres à ces marques affectives. Les Maîtresses en parlèrent à sa Mère et celle-ci en fut étonné, il était toujours très joyeux à la maison leur répondit-elle. Et elle se mit à étudier son fils attentivement, elle remarqua qu'il avait souvent l'air concentré quand il regardait Lupin rentrer du travail, il lui arrivait même de rester à l'attendre devant la porte, alors qu'elle pensait que pendant ces moments là, il dessinait. Elle pensait que son fils avait un véritable don pour cet art, elle avait même commencé à envoyer à James ses dessins. Quand Lupin rentrait, Harry recommençait à sourire. Puis, elle fut prit d'un horrible doute. Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé qui était Remus, il continuait à l'appeler de la même façon que lorsqu'il était petit « Mus ». Pourtant il avait appris avec facilité le mot «Maman» qu'il lui avait instinctivement attribué de même avec Minerva qu'il appelait «Tata». Et il avait parfaitement compris la notion du mot «Papa» étant donné les phrases justes quand il employait ce mot. Elle décida d'aborder le sujet avec Lupin.

Pendant ce temps à l'école, les élèves fabriquaient leurs cadeaux pour la fête des Pères. Et les Maîtresses pour la première fois durent se confronter à l'entêtement de leur élève qui refusait de faire le travail demandé. «J'en ai pas besoin» répondait-il quand on lui demandait pourquoi. Finalement il se mit au travail de mauvaise grâce. Son travail était d'un niveau supérieur que ses camarades, comme toujours.) Il fallait décorer un cadre préalablement peint de la couleur choisie par l'enfant puis verni pas ses soins et le décorer avec des autocollants, des feutres, des pastels, du sable, des coquillages, des feuilles, des cailloux… Alors que tous les enfants s'étaient contentés de mettre le plus de choses possibles sur un minimum de place. Harry avait choisi un thème: La Mer. Il avait mélangé le sable avec la peinture bleu, puis étalé une énorme quantité de sable sur son cadre jaune-orange. Il avait ensuite versé le sable bleu sur la colle le plus minutieusement possible. Il en fit de même pour le soleil. Ensuite il répartit des coquillages de formes plus ou moins similaires et régulières de manière symétriques.

Puis les enfants durent écrire «Je t'aime Papa» de la façon la plus lisible possible: ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire pour la plupart... Harry une nouvelle fois refusa de s'exécuter mais les Maîtresses finirent par le laisser, tellement elles étaient occupées.

Harry était assis, sur une chaise rouge et regardait ses camarades s'affairer. Il pouvait les entendre, chacun vantait la perfection de son Papa et la joie qu'il allait avoir quand il allait lui montrer son cadeau. Harry baissa la tête et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, il se les essuya doucement comme le faisait sa maman ou tata quand il pleurait puis il releva la tête et vit les mots que Les Maîtresses avaient écrits au tableau. Il se rappela leur signification et voulu recommencer à pleurer. Alors il tourna le dos au tableau prit une feuille et un crayon pour dessiner. Mais les cris des autres enfants l'empêchaient de dessiner correctement. Puis il comprit qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de dessiner. Il traça alors les choses qu'il lui passait par la tête. Il sortit de ses pensés et se retourna quand il entendit les Maîtresses dire qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Il regarda ceux qu'il avait dessiné et en fut tellement étonné qu'il lâcha la feuille. Une des Maîtresse qui passa près de lui poussa un cri et la montra à ses collègues. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Celle qui avait ramassé la feuille finit par lui dire, qu'il y avait sûrement quelqu'un qui lui tenait lieu de père ou qu'il considérai comme tel. Aussitôt un visage s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Encouragé par sa Maîtresse qui lui tendit sa feuille sur lequel il avait tracé les mots à écrire il les recopia au milieu de son cadre. Il écrit parfaitement bien, le même lettres qu'au tableau, aucun tremblement dans la manière dont il tenait le stylo. Le dessin lui permettait d'imiter.

Ce soir là ce fut Remus qui vint le chercher à l'école. Chose très rare surtout que l'on n'était pas un Vendredi. Harry fut tellement heureux de le voir qui lui sauta dans les bras sous le regard attendrit de ses maîtresses. Soudain l'une d'elle reconnu le Ministre de L'Intérieur.

Lily avait parlé du renfermement sur lui-même de Harry et en conclu que cela avait sûrement un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'ait pas de Père. Remus pensa qu'il était trop jeune pour s'inquiéter de cela cependant il préféra ne pas courir de risques et décida d'aller chercher Harry à l'école.

Ce même soir, après manger le petit garçon courut dans sa chambre pour offrir son cadeau à son «père» en famille. Mais Remus au départ de Harry se leva à son tour pour terminer un dossier qu'il n'avait pû terminer, étant sorti plus tôt de son travail pour rentrer à temps.

Il était tellement concentré sur son travail qui n'entendit pas frapper à la porte. Il leva la tête quand, il entendit la porte de son bureau grincer. Il vit alors un petit garçon avec un Pyjama à l'effigie de «Oui-Oui» rougissant, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Le petit garçon se balançait d'avant en arrière très gêné. Remus le trouva irrésistible ainsi, et il pensa avec peine que jamais James ne pourrait voir son enfant grandir. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore debout à une heure aussi tardive quand Harry le devança et s'écria «Bonne Fête Papa!» en lui tendant son cadeau. Heureusement qu'il était assis car il se serait effondré au sol... Il ne savait que faire face au regard plein d'innocence que lui adressait Harry.

L'héritier Potter ne comprenait pas pourquoi son «Papa» ne prenait pas son cadeau. Peu à peu il baissa les bras et la tête. Il avait fait une bêtise, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Voyant qu'il était temps qu'il se reprenne, Remus se précipita vers Harry et le prit sur ses genoux avant de poser son cadeau sur son bureau. Il lui expliqua avec le plus de douceur possible qu'il n'était pas son Papa et qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Bien entendu L'Enfant lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas de Papa comme tous les autres enfant. Remus le détrompa, il avait un Papa mais il était très occupé. Mais Harry s'écria qu'il ne voulait pas un autre Papa que lui et il le serra dans ses bras. Remus, pour la première fois comprit la difficulté de son rôle. Il détacha Harry de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il devait se monter fort, c'était le seul moyen. Il devait se montrer fort et ferme. Il savait que c'était le seul moyen. Il vit l'enfant le regarder avec appréhension, il sentit les larmes lui monter il les retint. Il avait déjà assez trahi son ami sans lui voler la seule chose qui il en était sur le faisait tenir debout: L'amour de son fils.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux Harry et dit de sa voix la plus sévère «Je ne suis pas ton Papa et je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles comma ça!». Il vit les larmes couler le long des joues de cet enfant qu'il considérai comme le sien. Mais il devait être sur qu'il avait compris. Alors il le lui demanda, mais Harry ne répondit pas, Remus finit par le secouer pour qu'il réponde. Alors Harry hurla qu'il le détestait. Et il sauta des genoux de «Mus». Arrivé à la porte il fit demi-tour, prit son cadeau le regarda une dernière fois et le jeta au sol avant de le piétiner. Le Ministre eut l'impression que c'était son cœur qui était ainsi écrasé. Il lui dit d'arrêter et qu'il ne devait pas détruire une aussi belle chose qu'il avait fait lui-même mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Finalement il prit le reste du cadre dont le sable avait disparu et dont les coquillages étaient brisés et le jeta à la poubelle puis s'enfuit en courant. Remus resta la debout à fixer la porte. Il poussa un soupir las et retourna à son bureau pour s'affaler sur son siège sa tête entre ses mains. Il revécu la scène les yeux fermés: il avait vu les émeraudes de ce petit enfant s'écarquiller de peur puis se remplir de larme. Il releva la tête et vit un autre papier au sol, probablement un de ses papiers officiels qu'il devait signer puis faxer. De guerre las il se leva et le ramassa. Il le retourna et c'est à ce moment la que ces défenses cédèrent. Il avait appris à aimer cet enfant comme le sien, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'avec le temps il avait tout fait pour remplacer James dans le cœur de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça! Il se dirigea vers la poubelle ramassa le reste du cadre piétiner ouvrit un de ces tiroirs de bureau d'où il sortit de la colle, puis il se leva alla près d'une grande commode dont était placé dessus de photos de Harry en vacances et des diverses choses qu'il lui avait ramené dont des coquillages, et des bocaux remplis de sable. Il prit ce dont il aurait besoin et s'assit près des restes du cadre étalé au sol puis entreprit de refaire du mieux possible le cadeau de Harry pour son «vrai» père. C vrai que remus a raison mais bon … j'aime bien le pathetique de cette scene

A ses côtés il posa la feuille ou l'on pouvait voir quatre personnes. Le plus à droite se trouvait une femme avec des cheveux gris relevés en un chignon qui ressemblait à une boule et des traits sur le visage qui devaient être des rides, en dessous on pouvait y voir écrire «Tata» avec une écriture enfantine; venait ensuite une jeune femme avec beaucoup de cheveux rouges les vu verts avec une longue robe bleue en dessous «Maman» y était écrit; puis un petit garçon les cheveux noirs en batailles les yeux également verts; et enfin un garçon les cheveux courts brun clair les yeux marrons des traits sous les yeux pour symboliser les cernes, une tenue qui ressembla à un costume et en dessous écrit «Papa». Toutes ces personnes se donnaient la main.

Remus décida qu'il recommencerai ce cadre et l'enverrai à James. Mais il garda le dessins et le rangea précieusement dans une boite fermé à clé qui contenait d'autre dessins et de photos de leur dessinateur et de lui. Il remit la clé autour de son cou et se remit au travail.

James, lui, se rapprochait davantage de Narcissa et ce qui devaient arriver arriva… Mais Sirius avait peur pour l'avenir, il avait eu la preuve qu'une relation basée sur le mensonge ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il eut une discussion à ce propos avec sa parente, qui ne le montra pas mais en fut blessée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais prendre la place de Lily dans le cœur de James. Et ce; malgré tous ses efforts. Elle saurait pourtant parfaitement garder sa place. Elle espérait seulement un meilleur avenir pour tout ce qui lui restait de Lucius. Elle ne voulait pas faire du tort à James, elle savait que lorsque l'on apprendrai la vérité, elle serait mise au banc de la société et elle ne voulait pas ternir la réputation des Potters.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, elle se consacra à sa raison de vivre, évitant James Potter. Mais, il était de notoriété que les Potters étaient des personnes persévérantes et butés. Un jour fatigué de ce jeu de cache-cache. Il débarqua à l'improviste chez Sirius. Mais à peine passé le portait du Manoir des Black, il se figea. Narcissa n'était pas seul elle était en compagnie d'un garçon. James ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriante et heureuse. Puis, il pensa à son propre enfant à sa femme et à son visage quand chaque mois, il recevait l'unique lien qu'il le liait sa femme et lui.

Quand, elle vit Narcissa se figea et tenta de s'expliquer. Mais James l'interrompit et lui dit qu'il a comprenait parfaitement. Il lui raconta brièvement les détails qu'elle ignorait de son histoire. Et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de tout faire pour offrir un meilleur avenir aux héritiers des célèbres maisons Black et Potter. Et il sourit au garçon qui accompagnait Narcissa.

Harry avait six ans et demi lorsque sa vie prit un nouveau tournant. Il prenait des cours particulier et avait le niveau d'un élève de Ce2. Il parlait couramment le Français, l'Anglais, l'Espagnol et l'Italien ainsi que des notions de Latin et de Grec. Cela avait été décidé à la fin de sa première année de Maternelle, après l'incident avec Remus. Il fut décidé que Remus ne devait lui parler que Français; Minerva en Anglais, Lily en Espagnol. Et plus récemment son professeur particulier en Italien. Malgré le milieu privilégié dans lequel il avait vécu, Harry était resté un garçon simple et facile à vivre. Une éducation irréprochable lui avait tété donnée. Il avait été préservé des commérages de la presse jusqu'à ce 31 Juillet. Il était parti rejoindre Remus à Paris en compagnie de sa mère.

Ce soir là des éditions spéciales parurent, la radio, la télé… Tous ne parlaient que du même sujet: La Mort du Ministre de L'Intérieur. Ainsi que la présence mystérieuse à ces côtés d'une jeune femme et d'un garçon seul rescaper de cet accident de voiture.

Un badaud témoin de la scène l'avait filmé la scène : Où l'on voyait une jeune femme rousse en sang faire sortir de la voiture un jeune garçon évanouie et blessé à la tempe. Elle cria aux autres témoins de venir prendre son fils avant que la voiture n'explose. Ce fut une femme qui intervient et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. La jeune femme rousse remercia la femme qui essayait de la rassurer le temps que les secours n'arrivent. Puis une petite explosion ce fit entendre. Alors Lily hurla à la femme de s'éloigner, ce qu'elle fit. Ce fut à ce moment la que l'enfant le visage couvert de suie et en sang ouvrit les yeux. Il eut tout juste le temps de tourner vers sa Mère et de crier «Maman» avant que la voiture n'explose sous ses yeux. . Ce jeune garçon pleurant se libéra des bras de la Dame et couru vers la voiture en flamme en hurlant «Maman, Papa». Il se brûla les mains et le jambes, mais n'en avait cure. Ce fut les Pompiers qui l'éloignèrent du lieu du sinistre et éteignirent le feu avec une rapidité étonnante.

Ces images firent le tour de la terre et émurent les populations. Une enquête fut menée et la police conclut un accident, ils parvinrent à identifier les corps des victimes grâce au reste de corps carbonisé que l'on avait pu extraire de la voiture. Un chauffard ivre avait grillé le feu et heurté la voiture du Ministre qui mourut sur le coup. Quand à la jeune femme les recherches avaient abouti à son nom: Lily Potter, femme de James Potter président de la chambre des Lords. Ses jambes furent broyées par la tôle. Elle avait du protéger son fils de son corps, ce qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ne disparaîtrait jamais du côté droit de son front. Une journée de deuil fut organisé par Jacques Chirac l'actuel Président de la France et l'enterrement du Ministre se ferai à la Cathédrale de Chartes retransmis en direct par «L.C.P» une chaîne de télévision.

Mr Chirac demanda à parler au petit garçon qui accompagnait Remus Lupin, et il fut touché par tant de douleur que transmettaient ses émeraudes. Durant cette entrevue, Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il se contentait de transmettre ses émotions par ses yeux. Ce fut, Minerva MacGonagal qui révéla ses origines à Harry. Elle demanda qu'on rapatrie le corps de Lily en Ecosse mais Harry ne les écoutait pas, il savait que sa tante parlait de son Père et qu'il aurait pu enfin savoir son nom... Pourtant en cet instant il s'en moquait, il revoyait le visage tordu de douleur de sa Mère qui hurlait avant que la voiture n'explose et ces larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir... Il espérait encore que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Il revoyait les moments passés avec sa Mère, il la revoyait sourire et le bercer dans la voiture, le poussant au sommeil. Puis il se rappela la caresse de Remus sur sa tête. Remus... C'était lui son vrai Père, il n'en voulait pas d'un autre. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'il avait eu quand il avait trois ans. Depuis ce jour il ne l'avait plus jamais appelé «Papa» se contentant de «Remus», «Lunard» ou de «Mus». Pourtant quand il avait vu la voiture exploser il avait laissé parler son cœur.

Le jour de la cérémonie, Harry ne se souvint pas avoir autant pleuré. Il savait parfaitement ce que signifiait la mort mais u'allait-il faire sans sa Maman et sans son «Papa»? Poussé par une impulsion soudaine, il se leva de sa place à la droite du Président et se dirigea vers les cercueils. Des cercueils contenant des corps brûlés... Un pour sa Mère avec lequel il repartirait plus tard et un autre qui serai enterré en France. Tout le monde regardait le petit garçon qui contrairement aux Adultes était entièrement vêtus de blanc. Il avait un bandage autour de la tête, aux mains et aux jambes. Il avança péniblement, Minerva qui était à gauche de Mr Chirac se leva à son tour mais, le président la retint par le bras, en lui disant que Harry avait besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments. Arrivé devant le cercueil il resta immobile de longues minutes. Soudainement, il frappa dans les fleurs qui décoraient les cercueils fermés. Il criait sa rancœur et sa peine. Il hurla qu'ils l'avaient abandonné et qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit... Qu'ils lui avaient promis qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais seul. Puis quand il eut fini il s'effondra en travers des deux cercueils et pleura. Personne ne bougeait et tous observaient ce petit garçon pleurer. A présent tous connaissait l'histoire tragique des Potter et le lien avec leur Ministre. La Presse à scandale s'était empressé de s'emparer de l'affaire. Tous savaient que Remus Lupin avait recueilli comme un Père cet enfant pour aider son Ami. Étonnamment, aucune fausse histoire de liaison entre Lily et Remus ne fut inventée. Puis on l'entendit clairement demander je veux mourir, moi aussi je veux mourir. Jacques Chirac dont on voyait les humides s'avança vers le garçon accompagné de Minerva. Il tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais celui-ci hurla. Minerva essaya mais, elle aussi n'y parvint pas. Le Président avec une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, tenta d'amadouer le petit garçon, dont les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Mais celui-ci ne se donnait plus la peine de répondre il se contentait de répéter «Je veux mourir». Ce fut ses derniers mots.

Puis il fut soudain giflé violemment, ce qui le fit tomber. Les invités poussèrent des cris outrés mais se turent quand ils virent le visage de l'homme. Il était la réplique exacte de l'enfant en adulte seul ses yeux changeaient. Le dernier doute fut balayé par Minerva qui s'exclama «My Lord» mais James Potter les ignora, il releva le petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras. Harry tenta de se débattre et tenta de le repousser mais l'Homme resserrait sa poigne à chaque fois.

James Potter avait un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de son fils. Quand soudain Harry sentit de l'eau couler le long de son cou. Il comprit que l'Homme pleurait, alors celui-ci releva la tête et Harry fut surpris. Le visage de cet Homme ressemblait au sien. Puis l'Homme lui dit que «s'il mourrait lui aussi, il n'aurait plus qu'à se tuer». Il lui dit à quel point il aimait sa maman et qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur, qu'il veillerait toujours sur lui, qu'il ne serai jamais seul et Harry serra à son tour son Père dans ses bras.

James Potter à présent les formalités administratives ayant pu être remplies plus rapidement pardonna facilement à son Ami quand ces journaux intimes lui furent transmis. Il vit que Lily et Remus n'avaient rien laissé au hasard dans l'éducation de son fils. Mais celui-ci bien qu'obéissant se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il refusait de parler. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du le gifler mais il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Son fils qui avait été la seule raison de vivre depuis bientôt 7 ans voulait l'abandonner à son tour. Et puis la manière dont avait réagit Harry à cette claque lui montra qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait accepté, comprenant son erreur et le désarroi de son Père. Il savait connaissant bien les personnes qui avait élevé Harry que recourir à la violence devait être utilisée en cas d'extrême nécessité, comme lorsque l'on savait que la personne en avait besoin pour comprendre.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand, il apprit que tout le bien de Remus irait à son fils mais à sa majorité.

Ils rentrèrent à Londres dix jours après l'enterrement de Remus.

Lily fut enterré, dans le caveau des Potters situés dans le Parlement. Les Potters avaient aidé à la création de la monarchie parlementaire. On décida donc à la mort du premier Lord Potter de l'enterrer lui et tous successeur à l'édifice auquel il avait donné sa vie. Durant toute la cérémonie, Harry pleura une main dans celle de son Papa et l'autre dans celle de sa Tata. Il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau Papa pourtant la vue de ce Monsieur l'avait bouleversé. Il se rappela de la photo qu'il avait trouvé dans le tiroir à sa mère et celle qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de son Papa. Au début il avait cru que c'était lui, mais la personne avait les yeux marron et pas verts. Puis sous ces questions incessantes Remus lui avait avoué que s'était son Père.

Lors de la cérémonie il rencontra la Reine Mère qu'il salua comme le lui avait appris sa mère: Avec grâce et humilité.

La Nation entière était surprise des passions que suscitait ce jeune enfant auprès des chefs d'états. Lorsque James Potter avait du aller saluer la Reine qui était présente à la cérémonie il avait laissé son fils à Tony Blair l'actuel premier ministre de Grande Bretagne qui était connu pour sa froideur et sa discrétion. Mais comme si la vue de cet enfant l'avait transpercé, il le reprit dans ses bras le berça et lui chantonna une chanson pour faire taire ses larmes.

Quand à la Reine, elle avait pris le petit garçon dans sa carrosse et lui avait offert des bonbons.

Quand ils rentrèrent au Manoir Potter. Narcissa ainsi que Sirius les attendaient. Narcissa observa le principal héritier Potter et elle fut prise de compassion. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du être contrarié par la venue de cet enfant, mais elle ne le fut pas. Elle savait que sa place sera à tout jamais celle d'être l'amante de James Potter et cela lui suffisait. Sirius joyeux prit son filleul dans ses bras et le fit sauter dans es bras. Mais devant son manque de réaction James lui expliqua qu'il refusait de parler. Ces mots lancèrent un froid mais le petit garçon ne les écoutait plus.

Harry ne montra aucune réaction à l'arrivée au Château. Il avait passé une partie de son enfance dans un des plus beau châteaux Français mais il fut profondément surpris et touché de l'attention que lui témoignait son parrain Sirius Black. Lui qui avait toujours eut une petite famille il fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait beaucoup de parents. Il avait peur d'être seul.

Quand son regard se posa sur le visage de Narcissa, aussitôt il se désintéressa des autres. Il s'avança vers la Dame aux longs longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux couleur ciel. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la dame, elle était aussi douce que celle de Maman. Mais cette Dame était beaucoup trop belle pour être humaine, c'était peut être un ange. Il lui posa la question mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche seul ses lèvres bougèrent et à nouveau il pleura, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus parler. Et pourtant il essayait.

Narcissa regarda, surprise, Harry s'avançer vers elle. Et là elle reconnu le regard que parfois lui adressait James. Il devait voir Lily Potter à travers elle. Elle vit l'étonnement éclairer ces prunelles émeraudes, probablement héritées de sa mère. Puis elle le vit ouvrir la bouche avant de pleurer, impuissant face à son incapacité à s'exprimer. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle avait toujours su lire sur les lèvres. Narcissa essuya ses larmes et lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas un ange mais qu'elle prendrai soin de lui comme l'aurait fait un envoyé des cieux

James profondément touché par la détresse de son fils le prit par la main et le mena à sa chambre. Celle-ci était la réplique exacte qu'il avait dans son ancienne maison. James grâce aux photos des magasines avait reproduit la chambre que son fils avait et Harry s'émerveilla en se croyant de retour chez lui. Il tira par la manche à son Père et lui fit un grand sourire qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de James... Dire qu'il avait attendu tellement d'années pour revoir son fils. Il était navré des circonstances, mais tellement heureux qu'il pensait qu'il aurait pu attendre encore sept ans pour revoir son fils lui sourire de cette façon.

Puis il se rappela que ce n'était pas la seule chose que Harry devait savoir...

Ils sortirent tous de sa chambre, James mena Harry un peu plus loin et lui montra une autre chambre. Assis près d'une cheminé éteinte se trouvait un autre ange. Il avait les yeux nuages le teint blafard, les traits fin. Harry pensa que la garçon était très beau et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir autant d'anges pour veiller sur lui. Surtout que celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir seulement quelques années de plus. Le Garçon Blond se leva et s'avança vers eux et Harry put remarquer que le Blond ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il voulut dire qu'il était aussi beau que l'autre ange qui devait être sa maman mais il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

Le Jeune Garçon Blond le remercia avec une douceur qui contrastait avec son regard glaciale.. Ainsi, lui aussi pouvait le comprendre même sans la parole. Oui, il en était sur à présent... C'était un ange.

James qui observait la scène mais qui ne comprenait pourtant rien de l'échange des deux garçons prit la parole:

Harry voici ton frère Drago. Il est de cinq ans ton aîné. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

_**Note de Harry-Gold-Child**_

_Coucou_

_J'ai enfin trouvé une bêta enfin deux… c Tetsushi et Love Gaara of the Sand dont les liens seront prochainement mis dans ma bio_

_Alors, que dire que ce chapitre…._

_Bah que si vous ne l'aimez pas c'est un peu normal c'est parce que je l'ai écrit pour que ça sorte de ma tête !!!_

_Mais j'aprécirais vraiment d'avoir des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!_

_Le prochain chapitre publié sera probablement « Mon bel inconnu »…_

_Bisous a tous_

_A bientôt _

_H-G-C_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder**

_Disclaiming __: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Genre__ : Drama Slash_

Couple principal (Eh oui ! il y aura des secondaires) : Harry Drago

Résume : [UA Slash] "t'entendre m'appeler grand frère me lacère le cœur, je ne veux pas de cet amour fraternel ! " "Que veux tu gran... Drago ?" "Je te veux toi!" "Arrête!" "Pourquoi? je t'ai tout appris, pour que nous nous complétions… ce soir nous n'aurons plus de secret"

Réponses aux reviews : (J'ai enfin compris comment faire pour répondre aux personnes ayant un compte !!!! ^^ Qui a dit que c'était facile ???)

_Opalle__ : Coucou ! Joli pseudo…ou prénom ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Malgré le retard heureusement que les review me rappelle que des personnes attendent la suite. Donc, merci de m'avoir motivé à publier._

_Clayrys __: Coucou ! Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Gros Bisous_

_NaNa__ : Hello ! J'espère ne pas avoir trop abusé de a patience. Bien que je devine ta réponse positive ! Désolé !!! T.T J'éspère que ce tu adoreras ce nouveaux chapitre ! Je te fais plein de bisous !_

_Diena__ : Hello cocotte ! J'avoue que le passage homme politique pouvait paraitre bizarre. Lol Mais comme tu l'as dit Harry maitrise ! Merci de ne pas m'oublier que de temps en temps… lol Bisous_

_LoveYaoi7__ : Kikoo ! Je suis ravie que cette fi te plaise. A vrai dire, j'ai écrit cette fic de « fraternité » car je trouvais le principe pas mal. Mais maintenant il y en a beaucoup, j'espère que celle la ne perdra pas de son originalité a cause de cela. Mais, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review !_

_Ka chan__ : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un message. C'est vrai que cette fic est …particulière surtout à mes yeux. Mais je suis ravi que ce soit une bonne surprise pour toi. Harry et Drago auront une relation difficile à démarrer. Quand à James pour l'instant il préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'il a fait, il ne compte donc pas le révéler à Harry. Mais, celui-ci l'apprendra … Voila j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions. Gros Poutous._

_anne o'nyme__ :__ : Salut ! C'est vrai tu as pleuré ! C'est moi qui vait pleuré à présent !!! J'ai vraiment essaye de faire passer les émotions de Harry à travers ce chapitre et inconsciemment j'ai utilisé une narration différente. Merci beaucoup. J'espère quand même ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre bien que je connaisse la réponse. Je suis impardonnable. Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent quand même car l'a c'était exagéré. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ; J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Grosses Bises._

_Moji __: Hello ! Je suis touché que ma fic t'es ému. Ce genre e review c'est ce qui fait le plus plaisir. Ce nouveau chapitre fait moins appel à la sensibilité mais j'espère qui te plaira tout de même. Gros Bisous_

_Lilou__ : Salut ! Tu sais ce qui m'est fait extrêmement plaisir c'est quand on me dit que j'écris bien …faut dire que je suis une L alors ca me touche particulièrement surtout que ce chapitre représentait beaucoup pour moi. Je suis contente que tu le trouve clair étant donné que je l'ai écrit d'une traitre et un peu sur un coup de tête. Par contre bien que ce soit un UA j'ai gardé certaines similitudes avec le livres c'est vrai faut dire que J. à crée une histoire tellement parfaite que parfois je ne vois pas l'intérêt de changer certains détails de l'histoire. Ps : Je trouve la nouvelle saison de Prison Break moins intense que le précédente et toi ?_

Note de l'auteur :

Coucou !

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard. Mais ce qui me connaisse sache que j'ai beaucoup de mal à publier régulièrement bien que j'ai toujours l'espoir de poster plus souvent.

Le chapitre 1 était très important pour moi et j'ai aussitôt voulu vous le faire partager c'est pour ca qu'il avait l'air autant « bloc ».

Je reconnais avoir écris ce chapitre sur un coup de tête je voulais transmettre des émotions et j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi. Je reconnais que je voulais également voir si j'étais capable d'êcrire comme un réel écrivain ca je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi et si vous appréciez ma fic cela n'a pas d'importance. Alors je remercie tout particulièrement ce qui m'ont laissé une review e donné leur impression.

Sinon, vous trouverez ce chapitre écrit avec une narration différente du premier. Le premier était écrit au Discours Indirect Libre et Discours Indirect car inconsciemment mon cerveau à choisi ce type de narration pour transmettre une émotion. Mais la rupture avec la narration ce fait déjà à la fin du chapitre.

Mais si vous préférez vraiment l'autre narration je m'y remettrais.

Voila pour le « débriefing » ^^

Chapitre 2 :

Harry était assis dans sa "nouvelle" chambre en train de lire un livre bilingue en Latin, il avait toujours aimé ce genre de livre qui proposait la page de droite en version original et l'autre traduit. Sa chambre n'avait rien de nouveau, il s'agissait de la réplique exacte de celle qu'il avait avant. Probablement pour qu'il se sente chez lui ici. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, ou peut être l'était ce trop… ? Malgré l'amour de son père et l'affection de son parrain, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, et son environnement ne l'aidait pas à s'accoutumer. Bien que trop jeune pour définir avec des mots ses sentiments, s'il en avait eu le temps, il l'aurait défini comme malsain. Il ne voulait pas être comblé de cadeaux, ni que l'on s'efforce pour que tout ressemble à son ancienne maison. Il voulait du temps, pour s'habituer, pour réfléchir, penser… Tout cela pour être sûr qu'il n'oublierait pas ce qu'il considérait encore comme sa vraie maison. Il ne voulait pas être heureux alors qu'il avait tout perdu. Ainsi, il ne faisait aucun effort et s'entêtait dans son mutisme. Il ne voulait pas parler, il n'avait rien à dire, à part ces remerciements qui lui écorchaient les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas tout l'intérêt qu'on lui témoignait, il voulait être seul … seul !

Alors qu'il venait d'arriver à cette conclusion. On frappa à sa porte, il n'esquissa aucun geste et continua sa lecture. « Harry ? » Murmura une voix que le nommé reconnut aussitôt comme celle de son parrain.

Sirius soupira devant le silence de son filleul. Il était vraiment mignon ainsi, pensa-t-il en souriant, penché sur son bureau. Il observa son visage aux rondeurs enfantines, ses joues rouges, ses sourcils froncés et ses éternels cheveux ébène éparpillés, encadrant son visage. Dans un élan de lyrisme Sirius se demanda si les représentations des anges par Raphaël auraient été affectées si celui-ci avait pu voir l'enfant dont les yeux émeraudes étaient éteints mais scintillaient malgré tout car ils ne peuvent faire autrement. Même sans les innombrables récits de James sur sa mère, Sirius était certain que son filleul aurait voulu l'accompagner dans la mort, il ne vivait plus que par dépit. Oui, conclut-il, les yeux sont bien les miroirs de l'âme… :

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Sirius en prenant une chaise pour s'assoir près de l'écolier beaucoup trop concentré pour que cela soit normal.

-….

-Si bien que cela ? Dit Sirius sur un ton malicieux en espérant faire réagir don filleul.

Celui ce tourna vers lui, un maigre sourire ornant son visage. Sourire que son ainé lui rendit, il se savait un des seuls à être capable d'arracher une expression à l'enfant et ne comptait pas s'en priver. Après tout, cela avait été le fruit de nombreux efforts. Au début, comme avec les autres, il restait de marbre se contentant de le fixer, comme absent. Cependant, Sirius avait persévéré, il venait le voir le plus souvent possible, lui posait des questions en imaginant à voix haute les réponses ça. Il était le seul qui agissait normalement, il l'avait même grondé lorsqu'il avait espionné son frère et sa mère dans le salon. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry commença à s'intéresser à son parrain alors que celui-ci s'imaginait déjà le contraire. Il le comprit alors qu'il cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque familiale des Potters à propos d'un projet de loi datant de la Révolution Industrielle. Les Potters étaient une famille un peu plus ancienne que les Blacks et avaient par conséquent un patrimoine plus important. Mais, lorsqu'il vit Harry assis sur un fauteuil un livre sur ses genoux se cachant à moitié, il crut au départ qu'il s'agissait de Drago et plaisanta sur le fait qu'il était rare de le voir dans un lieu si… littéraire. Mais il cessa de rire à sa blague quand il vit des yeux émeraude le dévisager, haussant un sourcil. Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard franc et attentif qu'il sentit sur lui et balbutia qu'il était sa recherche. Harry, pour la première fois, étudia son parrain. Il était aussi grand que son père, les cheveux mi-long noir, brillants, il parlait d'une voix chaleureuse avec parfois des sonorités brutales fortement accentuées en cas de colère, sa voix devenant autoritaire. Il avait une peau halée, des grands yeux marron, des traits délicats mais virils. Il était plutôt carré, il portait un complet à trois boutons gris clair fait sur mesure avec seulement le bouton du milieu fermé. En dessous, une chemise d'un bleu tirant sur le gris, de la même couleur que le pantalon. Le tout orné d'une couleur bleue marine, de la même couleur que les chaussures. Il était habillé avec goût et Harry pensa que peut-être son parrain était beau. L'ainé se déroba au regard se son filleul et se mit à la recherche de son livre… sans succès. Il finit par s'affaisser au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche durant laquelle Harry ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, mettant celui-ci mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il voulut croiser le regard de son cadet, celui-ci se leva et Sirius l'entendit marcher puis trainer quelque chose, quelques instants plus tard, Harry revint à lui un livre à la main. Pourtant, Sirius vit d'abord le sourire que lui adressa Harry avant de voir le livre tendu. Il le prit et le remercia, il l'harcela ensuite de question, évidemment sans réponse, ce qui permit à Sirius de penser que Harry aimait beaucoup la lecture, et que c'était probablement là qu'il passait son temps quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

- Que lis-tu ?

Pour toute réponse Harry lui tendit son livre. Sirius le prit en gardant la page puis le retourna : Œdipe roi de Sophocle. D'abord, son parrain eut un air ahuri qui altéra la beauté de son visage. Puis, il leva son nez du livre et fixa Harry les sourcils froncés, ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune. Enfin, il posa l'épais volume, se leva d'un air solennel et prit Harry dans ses bras qui ouvrit la bouche par réflexe pour pousser un cri de surprise, mais rien ne sortit. Seulement, pour la première fois, il n'en fut pas gêné, il était beaucoup trop surpris par la réaction de son ainé. Celui-ci le posa sur son lit, mit une main sur son front et déclara d'un ton professoral.

- Oui, j'en suis certain. Ce jeune homme risque d'avoir une migraine à lire des inepties d'un autre temps…

Sirius s'interrompit dans son discours, surpris pas les soubresauts qui agitaient le petit corps près de lui. Un court instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait de tremblements de souffrance, mais il fut soulagé quand il réalisa que ce n'était que des rires. Il fixa le jeune garçon dont les épaules se mouvaient au rythme de son abdomen, accompagné silencieusement par sa voix. Il pouvait presque imaginer ce rire cristallin résonner dans la pièce. Sa voix devait être douce, mélodieuse à l'image de son propriétaire. Qu'il était magnifique en cet instant, c'était la première fois que Sirius ne le voyait pas avec un regard vide, immobile et silencieux. Il avait les lèvres bien trop rouge à force des les avoir mordus pour retenir son éclat, ses cheveux étaient davantage éparpillés sur le drap rouge les faisant ressortir. Son visage était souriant, ses yeux plissés, laissant voir ses longs cils courbés qui créaient une ombre sous le faible éclat que laissaient filer ses paupières. Sous l'observation de son parrain, Harry finit par se calmer. Ne voulant pas que ce visage retrouve son masque de froideur, l'homme fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se pencha et fit glisser ses mains sur les flancs de l'enfant avant d'y agiter ses doigts, déclenchant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité silencieuse du garçon.

Finalement, Sirius s'arrêta quand il parvint à comprendre que l'enfant le suppliait d'arrêter. Il cessa et, emporté par une tendresse infinie, serra Harry dans ses bras, lui baisa le front et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu as le droit de t'énerver, d'être égoïste, de nous en vouloir… mais s'il te plait ne nous rejette pas. Qui que tu sois, fils de Rémus ou de James laisse nous t'aimer. Ne te renferme pas, s'il te plait.

-…

Harry ne fit aucun geste, ni aucun mouvement, trop touché par ses paroles. Il se contenta de fixer son parrain comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il paraissait renfermé, il savait que ça pouvait blesser ses proches, mais pas à ce point-là... Il voulait simplement se reposer, ne penser à rien. Il ferma les yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir. Son parrain le fixait toujours d'un air grave qui ne lui seyait pas. Harry se demanda ce qu'il attendait pour partir. Il lui avait fait une remontrance, il se devait donc d'y réfléchir seul ... non ? Mais Sirius ne bougeait pas, il paraissait attendre, et très doucement, il approcha sa main de la joue de son filleul comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal effrayé. Harry frissonna à son contact, il détestait les gestes aussi affectueux depuis qu'il avait accepté la mort de sa mère et de Mus. Pourtant, il ne le repoussa pas, il le laissa redécouvrir son visage comme l'aurait fait un aveugle.

Sirius, fit glisser sa main sous le menton du plus jeune pour remonter son visage vers lui et sonder ses émeraudes, puis il effleura ses lèvres, remonta vers sa cicatrice et sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux qu'il continua à caresser. Le cadet se laissa un instant bercé par cette caresse, il entreprit lui aussi de comprendre et imita son parrain. Il ferma les yeux et caressa le visage de l'homme. Il sentit sa fossette au menton, un début de ride dû à ses sourires et rires répétitifs au creux de la joue et la ride du souci qui apparaissait si souvent lorsqu'il le regardait. Il connaissait déjà tout de l'héritier des Blacks, lorsqu'il comprit cela il ouvrit les yeux et il vit que Sirius lui souriait, sourire que lui rendit Harry. L'ainé attrapa alors sa main et en baisa le creux avant de déclarer :

- Je t'aime, Harry, alors que je ne te connaissais pas encore... Tu es le fils que je n'aurai jamais, mon opale ... et l'émeraude de ton père. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- ...

- Que dirais-tu d'aller dans la salle d'armes, plutôt que de te transformer en serpent à lunettes ? Je t'ai acheté une nouvelle tenue à toi et ton frère.

La joie qui pétillait dans les yeux de l'enfant à l'idée de s'entrainer avec son parrain disparut à la mention de Drago. Il ne croisait pratiquement jamais son frère, on pouvait même dire qu'ils s'évitaient depuis qu'il l'avait surpris à se moquer de ses handicaps physiques avec ses amis... Il l'avait simplement suivi dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de Drago, malheureusement, cela semblait avoir eu l'effet inverse. En effet, celui-ci devait sans cesse veiller sur Harry, notamment sur sa santé. Lors de l'accident, il avait avalé bien trop de fumée toxique et cela l'avait rendu asthmatique. Il avait donc décidé de ne plus sortir plutôt que d'être avec son jeune frère, ce qui avait profondément blessé Harry.

Sirius pouvait sentir la déception de son filleul quant au fait de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec Drago. Harry avait besoin de son frère, le monde de l'aristocratie était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, il avait besoin de Drago. Il sera le seul sur qui il pourra compter plus tard.

- Si tu allais le chercher ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui dire que Drago refuserait. Son parrain fronça les sourcils, cela faisait plusieurs jour que lui et James s'entrainaient à lire sur les lèvres. À vrai dire, c'était James qui essayait d'apprendre avec la collaboration de son meilleur ami qui avait inconsciemment appris et se débrouillait mieux que James au grand dam de celui ci.

- Répète un peu plus lentement s'il te plait et en articulant bien.

Harry écarquilla les yeux surpris et répéta le plus distinctement possible.

- Dis-lui que c'est moi qui le lui ordonne. Dit Sirius en souriant. Je te retrouve en bas alors... En plus, j'ai un cadeau rien que pour toi facile à cacher dans une veste… Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et savourant le sourire de moins en moins rare de son filleul.

Harry était devant la porte de son frère et hésitait à frapper. Il avait le poing sur la porte mais n'oser s'annoncer. Il n'osait pas déranger son frère de peur que celui-ci ne le repousse. Il n'arrivait jamais à prévoir les réactions de son frère. Il avait un visage d'ange, des cheveux coupés court coiffés en arrière et toujours vêtu élégamment. Un véritable ange, impassible. Même lorsque l'on le devinait furieux il restait de marbre, ce qui était déstabilisant.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Mais pas un bruit ne lui répondit. Il renouvela son action. Toujours aucun bruit. Il allait frapper une dernière fois avant d'abandonner quand on bloqua son mouvement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda une voix familière.

La main qui lui enserrait le poignet était ferme, douce et chaude. Harry se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette main et le regarda, paniqué, il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. Devant, le silence de son vis-à-vis, Drago réitéra sa question. Mais à part trembler, les lèvres de son frère n'essayaient pas de communiquer. Il commençait à perdre patience.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois ! Tu voulais encore m'espionner ?

Face à cette accusation, Harry ne put que secouer sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Alors, Répond ! S'énerva Drago en secouant son bras, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt devant les yeux embués de larme de son frère et un bruit de sifflement. Le torse de son frère se soulevait beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit normal et le sifflement qui sortait de sa bouche ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes. Il faisait une crise d'hyperventilation.

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il essayait pourtant, mais plus il essayait, et plus sa respiration devenait bruyante. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Soudain, une main se posa sur le sommet de son crâne et commença à lui caresser la tête comme Sirius le faisait quelques minutes plutôt, puis une autre se posa sur son dos, et avec des mouvements circulaires, cette main essaya de l'apaiser. Peu à peu rassuré pas la présence de son frère à ses côtés, Harry se calma. Celui-ci ne lui en voulait plus, il n'était plus fâché contre lui et lentement sa respiration redevint normale.

Drago quant à lui était surpris de l'extrême fragilité de son cadet. Il ne se savait pas capable de déclencher de telles réactions. Il savait qu'il était dur avec son frère mais cela était inconscient. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il trouvait Harry attachant et c'était ce qui était décidément agaçant. Il avait vu le garçon depuis le premier jour s'attacher à lui, mais il avait tout fait pour le repousser. Il se doutait que cela l'avait blessé et s'était alors mis à l'éviter pour ne plus voir son regard triste. Alors, celui-ci s'était rapproché de Sirius. Drago avait regardé cela de loin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste, lui n'avait personne, pas de parrain, pas de véritable amis –ils étaient plus des larbins qu'autre chose- certes, ils avaient ses parents mais cela n'était pas pareil. Il n'allait pas se confier à sa mère beaucoup trop protectrice et qui avait bien trop souffert. Il se refusait à l'embarrasser de ses problèmes, ni à son père avec lequel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retenir d'être impassible en sa présence, ce qui avait renforcé l'attention de James sur Harry. Comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Il n'y en avait que pour son frère (! En même temps, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il n'avait rien demandé, et lui aussi lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de s'inquiéter et de le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus facile de fuir ses responsabilités et de rejeter la faute sur son frère.

- Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda Drago pour couper court à ses pensées.

Harry, releva la tête, et à travers ses cheveux éparpillés devant son visage il put distinguer la réponse dans ses yeux. Drago le releva en lui prenant la main. Main qu'il garda après que Harry lui ait expliqué les raisons de sa venue jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la salle d'arme.

- Où sont ces fameux costumes ? Marmonna Drago en jetant un regard rapide autour de la pièce.

Harry les repéra et lui lâcha la main pour se diriger vers les dites tenues. Elles étaient posées sur un banc qui faisait face à deux miroirs.

La plus petite était rouge et or. L'ensemble était composé d'une veste à enfilé rouge aux bordures dorés et d'un col en v dont les manches étaient évasées et coupées en triangle et d'un pantalon avec trois trainées dorés sur les cotés et dont les bordures étaient également or, avec un ourlet très rond.

La plus grande était quasi similaire à l'autre. Seules les couleurs étaient différentes, elles étaient vertes et argents. De plus, son pantalon était évasé de manière triangulaire et le haut de manière circulaire. C'est à dire le contraire de son frère.

Harry prit sa tenue et la regarda d'un œil critique, ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère. Il n'aimait pas cette couleur trop vive. Dés que le brun eut fini d'examiner sa tenue il fixa du coin de l'œil celle de son frère qui commençait déjà à s'habiller. Mais celui-ci, lassé de se sentir observé l'interrogea plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

- …

-Ne me dis pas que tu préfères ma tenue et que tu veux qu'on échange !

Harry hocha la tête de droite à gauche rapidement et commença à s'habiller en tremblant, ne voulant pas contrarier son frère davantage. Drago ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à se changer. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers son frère qui était en train d'enfiler sa veste. Alors, le Blond put constater à quel point son frère était fragile. Son corps était encore couvert de bandages et il avait pu voir brièvement des cicatrices.

Harry, surpris par le regard de son frère sur lui, rougit. Mais, il se colora davantage lorsque Drago lui tendit sa main. Il savait que le Blond détestait qu'on lui prenne la main. Il l'avait entendu le dire à une de ses amies… Parkinson ? Il se souvenait qu'elle avait un nom de maladie incurable mais c'était tout. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la colère de Drago à son égard quand celle-ci avait essayé de lui prendre la main. Et il n'avait pas envie que son frère le déteste alors il baissa la tête et laissa la main du Blond tendue dans le vide.

Drago commençait à s'impatienter et à se vexer. Cependant, ce ne fut rien comparé à l'humiliation devant le rejet de son frère. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela lui fit mal. De plus, son frère baissa la tête comme s'il n'était pas responsable de son rejet. Comme si c'était à lui de se sentir humilié. Il ne pouvait l'accepter ! Alors, dans un mouvement brusque, il lui attrapa la main et le traîna vers la salle d'entrainement. Il n'avait pas le droit de le repousser ! Ne lui avait–il pas dit qu'il était son ange ? Il était son frère ainé, et de ce fait devait être très important pour lui, son modèle, son idole ! Pas un misérable ami dont on se débarrassait !

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entrainement, Harry était rouge et essoufflé, Drago avait les cheveux désordonnés et les joues tout aussi rouge. Ils eurent à peine le temps de chercher Sirius des yeux qu'ils furent aveugler pas un flash.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon tous les deux ! S'exclama une voix familière étrangement aigue.

-Sirius ! S'écria Drago en lâchant la main de Harry et essayant d'arracher l'appareil au plus âgé. Efface cette photo !

-Certainement pas ! Vous êtes trop chou !

-Quoi ! Raison de plus ! J'exige mes droits de… de …

-Pas d'auteur en tout cas ! Se moqua Sirius sachant pertinemment quel mot cherchait son neveu.

-Ca suffit ! Efface ces photos !

Mais ils interrompirent leur dispute lorsque Drago sentit une chose pointue et froide au creux de sa nuque. Il se retourna lentement, et vit Harry le sourire aux lèvres tenant une épée d'escrime avec beaucoup de savoir faire, ce qui permit à Sirius de faire une nouvelle photo.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce lui qui a le droit à ton aide ? Hurla Drago.

Harry sursauta, surpris par la colère qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal … encore ? Il lâcha son épée et courut dans les bras de Sirius qui les regardait, abasourdi. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son neveu perdre autant son calme, et surtout pour une telle bagatelle. Il serra Harry dans ses bras quand celui vint s'y blottir, triste. Et il sentit soudain la colère l'envahir. Colère qui était partagée. Drago le regardait un regard de pure haine.

Sirius souleva Harry et se dirigea vers Drago, lui ordonnant de commencer à s'échauffer en courant. A son grand étonnement il s'exécuta sans faire d'histoire. Il fut rejoint quelque temps après par son frère, en silence. Le blond ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Les deux frères maintenaient un rythme régulier, quoiqu'un peu plus soutenu pour Drago.

Sirius, comme un vrai entraineur, leur fit faire quelques pompes, sauts, pas chassés … Quand il les estima suffisamment fatigués, il commença le cour improvisé.

-Aujourd'hui je veux que vous mélangiez vos deux disciplines.

-Deux ? Demanda Drago qui était beaucoup trop essoufflé pour faire transparaitre sa colère encore récente.

-Oui. Toi tu maitrise le Kung Fu et quelques notions de Tai chi, Harry lui maitrise toutes les sortes de combats incluant une épée.

Le blond se tourna vers le brun surpris, qui lui ne bougeait pas. C'était surement pour ça qu'il avait un court instant eut peur quand Harry tenait son épée. Il lui était apparu différemment... Il était très étonné d'apprendre que son frère pratiquait un art martial alors qu'on ne cessait de lui répéter de prendre soin de lui car il était fragile! De nouveau mécontent, il interrogea Sirius :

- Je croyais qu'il était fragile ?! Que jouer à la poupée était la seule activité qu'il pouvait faire sans danger...

- Désolé mais fragile ne veut pas dire sans défense, si tu lisais autant que Harry, tu le saurais ! Répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant prends une épée.

Drago s'exécuta en grognant doucement, il choisit celle que Harry avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt. Il la ramassa et la regarda, elle était simple. Il passa sa main sur le côté aiguisé, mais à part le faire frissonner, la lame ne coupait pas. Harry, lui, s'était mis en position de combat, les deux bras relevés et les poings fermés au niveau de son visage. Il suffisait que Drago frappe sur ses bras pour que ses poings heurtent son visage.

Lui tenait l'épée comme on tiendrait une raquette de tennis, de façon souple et vers le bas, en position de poêle à frire. Il suffisait de l'attaquer au niveau du visage pour qu'il se lacère.

- Vous semblez l'un comme l'autre incapable de vous adapter à cette nouvelle discipline. Déclara Sirius en souriant. Drago, une démo !

Le nommé jeta l'épée d'un geste désinvolte et se dirigea au centre du tatami. Il se mit en position et s'écria " Everytime we touch activation ". Une musique commença à s'élever sur laquelle le Blond effectuait des figures époustouflantes pour son jeune âge. Le 360*, le 580*, les meilochagis*, les pichagis*... Il n'avait aucun mal à les effectuer.

Harry observait plus particulièrement les esquives et les attaques nécessitant les poings. Malgré son air impassible il était énormément concentré comme le trahissaient ses sourcils. Ses gestes étaient rapides, précis et calqués sur la musique. Musique beaucoup trop bruyante pour le plus jeune d'ailleurs. Drago finit sa démonstration sur un cri et un mouvement qui paressait plus acrobatique que technique.

- Cascada désactivé Dit Sirius qui en avait assez vu et surtout entendu. Harry, à toi !

Harry se tourna vers son parrain, le fixa un instant puis hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il passa près de Drago qui arborait un sourire cruel, il le poussa et ramassa son épée d'un air digne et supérieur, que son frère ne lui connaissait pas. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la chaine hifi en tenant son épée d'une main ferme. Pendant qu'il sélectionnait une chanson, Drago crut apercevoir "Bo les 12 Royaumes" et il se mit en place.

Puis, la musique débuta, elle était douce, et c'était donc avec agilité et maitrise que Harry mania son épée en rythme sur la chanson. Finalement, cela était très proche du Tai Chi, conclut le Blond. Mais soudain, la musique devint brusque, violente, énergisante, rapide, et Harry fut de même. En même temps qu'il exécutait ses mouvements, il changeait d'épée et parfois en tenait plusieurs dans ses mains. Il utilisa le sabre, la lame élancée, la lame effilée et pour finir des dagues. La musique semblait s'être accordée à ses gestes et non l'inverse comme avec Drago. Son frère l'observa intrigué, comment le "petit et mignon Harry" pouvait-il devenir cet être froid et impassible qu'il pouvait maintenant observé, subjugué par le calme qui émanait de lui. Il faisait preuve d'une telle maitrise de soi dans cette discipline. C'était si différent dans la vie réelle, dire que tout à l'heure, il avait faille faire une crise de panique. Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsque six dagues se dirigèrent vers lui, et le frôlèrent.

- Harry ! Cria-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

Il se figea alors, les dagues effleurèrent sa joue et se plantèrent dans un cercle prévu à cet effet, et tous furent dans le mille constata-t-il. Pourtant, au lieu de la colère, c'était un ardent désir de combattre qui le submergea. C'était une question d'honneur à présent, et comme si Sirius l'avait compris, il se permit d'intervenir :

- Inutile de commencer à vous disputer, n'oubliez pas que vous devez combattre avec les armes de votre adversaire.

Les deux Potters écarquillèrent les yeux, ils avaient complètement oubliés. Drago regarda l'épée à la lame effilée alors que Harry regardait son poing. Puis ils se regardèrent. L'Ainé espéra voir la même envie de se mesurer à lui dans les yeux de son jeune frère mais il ne put lire que peur, doute et incertitude.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, soit. Je suis prêt à me battre contre Harry.... Dans les règles de l'art.

Harry le regarda fixement et Drago crut alors bon d'ajouter :

- Tous les coups sont permis, sauf les coups en traitre.

Les deux garçons se mirent face à face, chacun observant l'autre. Drago fut surpris de voir la position de son frère qui ressemblait à la sienne au début de sa démonstration. Lui par contre avait été bien trop impressionné pour réellement étudier les mouvements de son frère. Il prit donc son épée comme il l'avait vu sur un poster dans la chambre de Théodore Nott, son meilleur ami. Mais il changea aussitôt de position lorsqu'il vit son frère sourire. Il savait que ce poster était ridicule, personne ne commençait un combat l'épée au dessus de sa tête comme prêt à frapper. Prêt les garçons ? Hurla Sirius.

Tous deux acquiescèrent.

- Alors…ALLEZ-Y !!!

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir son frère l'attaquer dès le début du combat. Il se contenta de plonger sur le côté. Il n'avait jamais appris à se battre à mains nues, pourtant il devait en être capable. Etant donné la manière dont Drago maniait son arme, il aurait été facile pour un adversaire muni d'une épée de le désarmer, un simple coup sur l'épée vers le bas et celui-ci la lâcherait, il la tenait beaucoup trop mal pour qu'il puisse la conserver lors d'un choc fort. Mais il était impossible de taper avec sa main dans l'épée. Harry préféra observer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir une ouverture.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Drago commença à en avoir assez. L'épée devenait tellement lourde qu'il en était réduit à la tenir à deux mains, la rendant beaucoup moins maniable. Il avait envie de lâcher cette foutue épée et de régler ce problème à la manière conventionnelle : les poings. Personne au 21ème siècle ne se battait avec des épées. Surtout que s'il pouvait se battre à mains nues, cela aurait été très facile de battre son frère, celui-ci ne cessait de l'esquiver, il aurait simplement fallu lui bloquer le passage, l'acculer. Mais dans ce cas, c'était impossible, d'abord à cause de l'enclume qu'il devait balader, puis la présence de Sirius et enfin, parce que son adversaire était son frère. Cependant, il devait absolument finir ce combat, il commençait dangereusement à devenir épuisé. Mais son frère ne se contentait que d'esquiver, et malheureusement lui n'avait pas l'air de se fatiguer, il semblait respirer normalement. Ainsi, sa respiration…laborieuse n'était due qu'à ses émotions… ?

« Mince ! Je dois me reconcentrer » Murmura-il entre ses dents. Dans ce cas…Il devait le forcer à attaquer …et pour cela il ne connaissait qu'un moyen : la provocation. Il savait parfaitement que malgré ces air d'ange, son frère était très sensible et surtout susceptible et dans ce genre de situation, il devenait irréfléchi. Mais comment le provoquer sans attirer l'attention de son parrain sur lui ?

L'occasion se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, il était face à Harry, celui-ci avait voulu lui donner un coup de poing, mais à l'aide de sa main libre, il lui attrapa le bras. Il fut instant surpris de la minceur de ce bras, sa main pouvait en faire le tour de son poignet et sa peau était douce…il était sûr qu'il lui laissera des marques. Il croisa alors le regard apeuré de son frère qui tentait d'échapper à sa poigne. Cela le mis en colère, il était furieux de ce regard terrorisé que lui accordait son frère. Il serra davantage ce bras si frêle, ce qui fit grimacer Harry, et le projeta en arrière. Harry se réceptionna plutôt bien, il fit plusieurs roulés boulés en arrière avant de se relever, le regard incandescent.

- Drago, fait attention à ton frère ! Lui Rappela Sirius

- S'il n'est pas capable de supporter les coups…ou la défaite, il ferait mieux de s'arrêter. Répliqua Drago en fixant son frère.

Drago…commença Sirius, mais un grand bruit au sol l'interrompit. Harry venait de taper du poing sur le tatami pour le faire taire. Sirius se tourna vers son filleul et il comprit à son regard que cela n'était plus un simple combat entre frères…cela ne l'avait probablement jamais été. Le cadet considérait cela comme un défi, Sirius pouvait voir à ses yeux qu'il en avait assez d'être à la traîne et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul comme Drago, qu'il était aussi fort que lui. Pourtant Sirius sut en voyant la réaction de Drago que lui voyait la chose différemment.

Drago d'un geste hautain jeta son épée et déclara :

- Ceci est ridicule, prends ce dont tu as besoin et montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Drago eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit comme un éclair se précipiter sur l'épée puis se diriger vers lui. Il assena un coup au hasard qui toucha son frère à la tempe, celui-ci parut sonné. Drago comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face à son frère et qu'il devait le neutraliser tout de suite. Alors il fonça sur lui avec l'intention de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui laisserait moins de dommages visibles. Mais Harry le vit venir, il releva son épée, pivota légèrement à droite, et finalement la plaça sous la gorge de Drago.

Harry était content, il avait vaincu son frère. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'ange n'était pas invincible. Il était capable de se battre à nouveau, et peut être pourrait-il tout autant parler de nouveau s'il se forçait fort très fort et…peut être…peut être que cette fois encore son frère pourrait l'aider. Il était bien un ange, grâce à lui, il avait réussi à se remette à l'escrime. Il eut un grand sourire, sourire qui commença à disparaitre quand il vit son frère s'avancer. Il vit un filet de sang couler le long de la gorge de son frère. Il eut alors l'impression que des éclats blancs surgissaient devant ses yeux alors que son regard était fixé sur le liquide glissant le long du cou nacré de Drago. Il revit la tête de Rémus appuyé sur le dossier du siège devant lui en sang. Le sang, cette couleur si rouge, vive, ce liquide si chaud et poisseux et ce gout métallique si différent de la bile qui avait commencé à lui envahir la gorge. Il se souvint de la manière dont le sang coulait de la bouche de Mus… son père ? peu importe ce qu'on en dise. Ce sang qui maculait son visage. Il sentit une violente douleur sur sa joue droite qui le réveilla. Ce fut pour voir son frère debout devant lui les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il avait l'impression que la douleur avait doublé. Puis soudain tout son corps se paralysa, sa respiration cessa et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Il sentit un liquide couler le long de sa bouche et reconnut sa chaleur, sa texture, ce goût : du sang…son sang. Alors, il revit le visage de Mus figé dans cette grimace de douleur, couvert de sang, sa lèvre inférieure éclatée, son œil fermé et l'autre ouvert immobile, qui le fixait, la main pendante, tordue dans un angle bizarre dirigée vers lui, suivi de celui de sa mère lui hurlant de quitter la voiture. Le sang, du sang, son sang… Son corps se mit à trembler. Il posa sa main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée, espérant que cela s'arrêterait, mais il y vit la couleur criarde rouge, et tout devint noir. Il était à nouveau dans la voiture après le crash. Il était protégé par les bras de sa mère, sonné, il se rappela le silence seulement troublé par l'écoulement du sang de sa mère sur lui, puis celui de Remus quand il avait tenté de prendre la main tendue vers lui, le sang qui avait giclé davantage, plus fort. Ce sang qui semblait suinter de toutes les parois de la voiture… et il hurla, hurla, hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Il voulait que ca s'arrête, il hurla. Il pouvait à présent même sentir l'odeur du brulé, de l'essence, après l'explosion de la voiture, l'odeur de chair brulée qui émanait accompagnée d'une fumée noire, étouffante, il pouvait entendre les cris de sa mère dans la voiture, sa voix d'ordinaire si mélodieuse qui hurlait son nom… Il hurla encore plus fort, alors qu'il se rappelait la voix de sa mère même quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer puis le prendre dans ses bras. Il continua à hurler, se remémorant les images de l'accident. Il se souvint de son impuissance, ce sentiment qui lui contractait le cœur quand il vit la voiture exploser, puis ces mains brûler dans le feu, tentant de saisir la main de sa mère et faire cesser les cris qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il hurla si fort que sa voix se brisa, comme son corps, comme son esprit.

L'incident eut de lourdes conséquences. James était dépassé par la situation ainsi que ses proches, il pensa même à rappeler Minerva MacGonagal à qui il avait donné un cottage pas très loin d'ici. Mais, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, elle qui avait déjà tant fait. Pourtant, il ne savait plus comment gérer la situation, même son meilleur ami semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Sirius restait devant la porte de son filleul, pendant des heures, refusant de rentrer de peur que celui-ci le voit et lui en veuille de ne pas avoir sut le protéger. Il avait à la fois peur et honte. Son filleul commençait à peine à lui faire confiance et il ne s'en était pas montré digne. Pire, il l'avait blessé davantage. Il ne savait plus comment affronter Harry, il ne pouvait plus faire face au nouvel handicap de son trésor. Il sentit les larmes couler alors qu'il se tenait une nouvelle fois devant la porte de Harry. Il ne cessait de revoir son visage défiguré par la peur, la détresse, la douleur. Il avait été inutile, il n'avait pas réussi à calmer son presque fils. Il n'avait pas su faire cesser ses cris, lui qui y arrivait si bien quand il était encore un poupon. Sa culpabilité avait atteint des sommets quand James était revenu de Londres en quatrième vitesse et qu'il avait fallu lui expliquer la situation. Et là, il avait vu son fils allongé dans son lit. Sirius avait rarement vu son ami perdre son calme, bien qu'il sache que celui-ci était très impulsif, comme Harry d'ailleurs. Il avait levé la main prête à l'abattre sur Sirius, mais finalement, il cassa un vase prêt de la table de chevet de son fils, avant de trembler de tout son corps et de s'agenouiller aux côtés de son fils et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Sirius avait alors quitté la chambre, se sentant de trop. James, n'avait pas reparlé de cette perte momentanée de lucidité, bien que Sirius sache que le chef de la famille Potter s'en voulait atrocement. Il appuya sa tête sur la porte, et ne se redressa pas même quand il vit Drago le fixait de son regard métallique glacé. Il ressentit une vague de haine envers cet enfant l'envahir, il était tout aussi responsable que lui mais ne semblait montrer aucune réaction, comme insensible à la douleur de son frère. Avant de s'éloigner de lui, le blond lui fit un geste dédaigneux de la tête et s'en alla de sa démarche nonchalante.

Drago, avait été sévèrement puni, mais devant cette annonce, il était resté de marbre, même devant son frère. On envisagea alors de faire venir un psychiatre pour son frère et éventuellement pour lui mais au grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Drago qui s'y opposa le premier. Alors, on fit plus attention à ses réactions. Celui-ci semblait bouleversé peut-être même traumatisé. Il ne mangeait pratiquement plus, passait tout son temps dans sa chambre à travailler alors que d'habitude, celui-ci refusait d'effectuer des « exercices qui par leur simplicité amenuisait ses capacités cérébrales ». À présent, il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre et quand on lui demandait de sortir, il s'asseyait contre le saule pleureur, fixant la fenêtre de son frère pensif, perdu, coupable. Il s'était lui aussi enfermé, refusant les contacts avec l'extérieur. Et lorsque quelqu'un arrivait à attirer son attention, il le considérait froidement, presqu'avec un air menaçant. Lui aussi refusait d'affronter les émeraudes de son frère. Il ne les avait vu qu'une seule fois depuis l'accident. Lorsque ses parents parlaient de la possibilité de voir un aliéniste. Quand cette proposition avait été faite, il avait croisé le regard de son frère et ce qu'il y avait vu lui avait glacé le sang. Il n'y avait rien vu, ces yeux semblaient fous, il paraissait comme absent. Il y avait comme un voile devant ses yeux, jusqu'ici, même triste les yeux d'Harry avaient toujours brillé malgré lui, mais cette fois, il semblait mort. Son frère le fixait et aucune émotion ne transparaissait, ni par ses yeux ni par son visage. Sa peau de porcelaine était pale, s'il l'avait touchée, il aurait constaté qu'elle était froide. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : mort. Il eut peur, pour la première fois de sa vie il sentit la peur et la culpabilité lui nouer les entrailles. Il en voulut à son frère, il était une faiblesse pour lui. S'il se sentait si mal, s'il ne dormait plus la nuit, c'était seulement à cause de lui.

Cette nuit, Drago fut réveillé par des gémissements. Tout d'abord, il crut que qu'il s'agissait des siens, mais cela reprit. Il songea aussitôt à Harry, son regard se porta vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'il avait en commun avec celle d'Harry. Il avait peur, il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter, pourtant il se leva lorsque les gémissements devinrent plus plaintifs. Il traversa la salle de bain comme absent, comme s'il regardait la scène de l'extérieur. Une fois sa main sur la poignée de la porte qui menait à celle d'Harry, les gémissements devenus cris s'arrêtèrent. Drago pensa à faire demi-tour. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner son frère une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait plus sentir les remords le torturer, il ne voulait plus être responsable d'une nouvelle souffrance que son petit frère aurait à endurer. Alors il tourna lentement la poignée, mais elle grinça tout de même. Il pénétra dans la chambre ne quittant pas le lit des yeux. Il put voir les draps emmêlés qui témoignait du récent cauchemar que son propriétaire avait fait. Il s'arrêta prit une grande respiration et se plaça devant l'endormi. Drago était content qu'Harry dorme, il n'aurait pu supporter le regard vide de son frère. Il put voir à la lueur de la lune le teint cadavérique qu'avait prit le visage de son frère, ses lèvres rose pales qui avait cicatrisées n'avaient plus la couleur grenat qu'il lui connaissait. Quand à sa joue, elle était toujours bleue. Il se rappela alors de la force avec laquelle il avait assené son coup et sut que cela mettrait longtemps avant de totalement disparaitre. Le souvenir du hurlement de son frère lui revint aussitôt. Ils lui avaient aussi bien déchiré les tympans que le cœur. Il avait toujours souhaité entendre la voix de son frère, mais pas comme cela. Il avait détesté entendre la peur, la douleur la panique dans la voix d'Harry. Pendant un instant il avait cru qu'il allait avaler sa langue. Il avait regardé son frère s'époumoner jusqu'à l'épuisement sans rien faire, alors que Sirius lui hurlait des choses dont aujourd'hui encore il ne se rappelait pas. Il n'avait pu voir que le visage douloureux de son frère, qui hurlait comme possédé… par ses souvenirs avait fini par conclure Drago. Il se reconcentra de nouveau sur l'observation de son frère. Il était semblait encore plus faible endormi. Il s'avança plus près quand deux émeraudes s'ouvrèrent et le fit crier de peur. Harry le regardait, ses yeux était ouverts mais son esprit fermé. Il le regardait sans le voir.

- Harry, tu m'entends, c'est moi.

Drago trouva sa phrase stupide mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Son frère ne bougea pas, ses pupilles paraissaient contractées alors qu'elles auraient dues être dilatées, il semblait même incapable de fixer quoique ce soit. Drago trembla, il eut peur que son frère reste comme ça toute sa vie. Puis, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la larme couler le long de sa joue pour finir par s'écraser sur celle de son frère. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de garder ses yeux inexpressifs ouverts.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne suis pas un ange. Je ne te mérite pas ! Je suis un mauvais frère, une mauvaise personne, je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi. Je t'ai fait du mal. Maintenant tu...tu…

Soudain la tête sembla se tourner vers lui, mais cela fit encore plus peur à Drago, cela lui fit penser à un pantin désarticulé. Alors il s'enfuit, sortant par la porte principale. Il s'y appuya et tapa de toutes ses forces dedans en criant qu'il était « désolé ».

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son père qui le regardait faire en pleurant. Il ne réalisa sa présence que quand il sentit poser une main sur son épaule, le tirant dans ses bras.

- Il va se réveiller, ne t'en fais pas. Il va se réveiller.

- Et s'il ne se réveille jamais ? Demanda Drago les yeux brillants, refusant de laisser ses larmes tomber.

- Tu dois avoir en confiance en lui. Il va revenir, s'il sait que nous sommes tous là pour l'aimer… à défaut de le protéger, chacun de nous, alors seulement il se « réveillera ».

Drago serra fort son père dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son père qu'en cet instant. Mais il n'était pas encore complètement rassuré. Il voulait savoir, savoir si…si…

- C'est ma faute … C'est ma faute s'il est comme ca ? Demanda Drago, la voix brisée en enfouissant sa tête dans la robe de chambre de son père.

- Drago, regarde moi…Je t'en prie, regarde moi. Dit James en relevant la tête de son fils. Tu ne dois jamais, jamais dire ca ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Harry avait besoin de faire face à ses souvenirs, mieux vaut que ce soit maintenant que plus tard.

Voyant le menton de son fils trembler, il le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras de toutes ses forces :

- Il va s'en sortir, tu va voir. Il va se réveiller.

Drago sentit les tremblements dans la voix de son père qui marquait son incertitude. De plus, il sentit les larmes couler le long de son cou. Et lui aussi souhaitait de toute ses forces, son cœur et son âme que Harry se réveille.

Harry avait commencé à reprendre conscience le lendemain de la visite de Drago. Au début, cela avait été très discret, clignements de paupière, son attention, et enfin la « recoloration » de ses yeux. Il avait fallu une semaine à Harry pour reprendre pleinement conscience après une dix huit jours dans cet état léthargique. Même Sirius avait finalement eut le courage d'entrer dans sa chambre et lui parler comme avant. Tout le monda agissait comme avant, ce qui avait permit à Harry de retrouver ses repères après avoir accepté d'avoir perdu les autres.

Même Drago agissait comme avant, il était toujours aussi froid, mais il savait tous deux qu'il faisait très attention à son frère. Pourtant, Drago avait adopté une attitude contradictoire, il prenait soin de son frère, mais refusait de lui montrer le moindre signe d'affection. Il avait trop peur de souffrir et ca lui permettait en même temps de durcir son Harry. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sera pas toujours là pour lui… alors qu'il le serait. Surtout qu'il avait la nette impression que tous deux avaient été élevés en complémentarité.

Ce jour-là, Drago avait invité des amis à la maison, sa punition avait été levée. Il ne l'avait pas fait par réel plaisir, mais sa mère s'inquiétait de sa récente solitude. Drago ne les avait pas fait venir depuis si longtemps qu'il dut leur faire refaire le tour du propriétaire qui finit en une sorte de course poursuite. Une fois arrivés dans le salon, Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe se figèrent, ce qui étonna Drago qui les rejoint.

Il vit alors Harry allongé sur le tapis persan fait main, les pieds se croisant en l'air en train de dessiner, il se mordait la langue tant il était concentré et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Son frère était vraiment attendrissant ainsi. Il portait un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon vert pomme qui faisait ressortit l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux qu'on pouvait deviner malgré l'ombre de ses longs cils, des lèvres grenats et les joues rosées.

- Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

Drago et ses amis sortirent de leur contemplation en entendant la voix de Theodore troublée le silence, lui qui parlait si peu et si bien. Sa surprise se changea en colère quand il le vit près de son frère qui s'était agenouillé et cachait son dessin en l'aplatissant contre son petit corps.

- Qui t'a permit de lui parler ! S'écria le blond sa voix claquant comme un fouet. Tous se tournèrent vers lui étonné, sauf Théo qui l'ignora habitué aux colères étranges de son ami. Bien qu'il soit légèrement déçu, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu depuis, …« l'incident ».

- Moi, je m'appelle Théodore Nott.

Drago vit rouge, il attrapa son ami par le bras et lui fit faire volte face.

- Je t'interdis de parler à mon frère ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches !

- Ton frère ? Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais un frère. Rappela Théo très calme malgré la situation.

À ces mots, Harry baissa la tête comme blessé, ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère. Mais au lieu de partir comme le blond l'avait imaginé, il prit un de ses crayons au sol et tourna la page de son cahier pour y écrire quelque chose. Puis, il s'avança vers son frère et tira sur son tee-shirt, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lâcher le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'exécuta juste pour voir ce qu'allait faire son frère. Il se plaça devant Théo et lui toucha la main pour avoir son attention, ne sachant pas qu'il l'avait déjà totalement. Enfin, Harry leva son cahier vers ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, lui sourit et murmura assez bas pour que seul tous trois purent l'entendre :

- Harry Potter, un bien joli prénom …comme son propriétaire. Harry rougit face au regard bleu de « Théodore Nott », ce qui le fit rire doucement. Le beau jeune homme aux yeux saphir se pencha vers lui. Drago réagit aussitôt et le poussa, le faisant tomber au sol. Il écrasa ensuite sa poitrine de son pied.

- Tu l'approches encore une fois et tu le regretteras.

- Tu t'énerves bien facilement, Drago. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal…mais toi, apparemment tu lui en fais. Dit son ami calmement et avec une pointe d'ironie.

À ces mots Drago, fixa son frère qui avait l'air effrayé. Quand il s'avança vers lui, celui-ci recula.

- Non, non, Harry. Ne t'en vas pas. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. S'il te plait.

Drago s'avança encore et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit se figer son cadet. Cela le remplit d'une colère qui devint ravageuse quand il vit le regard de son ami.

- Vas-t'en Théo ! Tu en as assez fait !

- Très bien. Mais si je m'en vais c'est parce que je pense que tu en as fait suffisamment pour deux. Je… Nous t'attendrons dans ta chambre. Je suis sûr que je pourrai retrouver le chemin.

Il allait se détourner avant de se raviser et dit :

- Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré, _Harry_….C'est vrai qu'avec toi, il agit comme un ange…un peu maladroit, mais je suppose que c'est ce qui le rend touchant…Tu as bien de la chance, Drago.

Notes sur le chapitre : (Ou plutôt les termes de Tae Kwon Do)

- Meilochagis est un coup de pied facial alors que le pichagis est un coup de pied en arc de cercle.

- Le 360 consiste à faire un demi tour et frappé avec force de face. Le 580 est également composé d'un demi tour mais on donne un coup part l'arrière.

**Note de la bêta (c'est-à-dire moi ^^) : **

**Très bon chapitre, comme d'habitude. Il est aussi assez long, j'espère que ça va réjouir les lecteurs ^^. J'attends avec impatience le moment où Harry et Draco grandiront, et aussi le petit quelque chose avec Théodore, ça va rendre jaloux le petit Drago, j'ai hâte XD. Dans ce chapitre, on voit que Harry est vachement traumatisé et qu'il craint beaucoup son frère, j'espère que ça va s'améliorer par la suite, je ne le vois pas en soumission totale envers Drago. Sinon, on voit que ces deux frères sont incroyablement doués, t'es sûre que ce sont que des enfants ? ^^**

**Voilà, j'espère que ma correction n'est pas trop maladroite, j'ai été contente de le corriger en tout cas, même si j'ai très honte du temps que ça m'a pris, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour ces vacances.**

**Et n'oubliez de laisser une petite (ou grosse) review à H-G-C ^^**

**Gros bisous à toi h-g-c et à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices**

**À bientôt j'espère**

**Sayuri Quinn**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Coucou ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de publier ce chapitre alors que je l'avais écris depuis longtemps mais ma terminale ma laissé peu de temps pour l'améliorer et je ne voulais pas vous publier un chapitre rempli de fautes et nettement inférieur au précédent.**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre pour rien et que vous avez passé un agréable moment en lisant ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Avant que j'oublie...la première personne qui m'envoie une review a un extrait du prochain chapitre.**

**Je vous fais de GROS BISOUS à tous et vous dit …A BIENTOT.**

**-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder**

_Disclaiming __: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Genre__ : Drama Slash_

Couple principal (Eh oui ! il y aura des secondaires qui inclus nos deux héros) : Harry Drago

Résume : [UA Slash] "t'entendre m'appeler grand frère me lacère le cœur, je ne veux pas de cet amour fraternel ! " "Que veux tu gran... Drago ?" "Je te veux toi!" "Arrête!" "Pourquoi? je t'ai tout appris, pour que nous nous complétions… ce soir nous n'aurons plus de secret"

Réponses aux reviews :

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lily** : Coucou ! Je suis désolé pour tout le temps que j'ai mis. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je suis à la FAC et la deuxième année est bien pire que la première. Je suis vraiment désolé mais comme la j'attends les résultats j'en profite pour écrire la suite. En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit ce que tu en pensais et tu as tout à fait raison d'être frustrée ! Si j'étais à la ta place je le serait tout autant. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Bisous

**Yaoi GRavy-Girl** = Coucou ! Eh non je ne suis pas encore morte ! Même si il est légitime de le croire vu le temps que je mets à écrire mes fics …

En tout cas merci de toujours m'encourager et ne t'inquiètes pas la suite va être publié sous peu ! Et comme toujours je dois dire que tu as bien cernée mes personnages mais les choses peuvent évoluer. Je ne te dis pas tout mais tu verras ^^ Je vais en profiter du fait que j'ai du temps libre pour publier !

Je te fais de Gros Bisous

A bientôt

**QUERTY** : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ca me fait très plaisir. Je suis désolé pour cette énorme retard l'Université me prend tout mon temps. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'abandonne pas ma fics et le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici peu . Merci encore et Bisous !

**Ours en Pelouche !** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review et m'avoir fait prendre conscience que je suis horriblement lente et pire encore. Tu dois avoir raison un chapitre par an semble être mon évolution mais je vais essayer d'aller plus vite cet été j'ai un peu de temps je vais en profiter ! En touut cas merci beaucoup surtout que tu as parfaitement trouvé lels adjectifs que je voulais faire ressentir en lisant cette fic. Donc, merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Virginie1** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review mais je suis vraiment désolé du retard pris dans ma fic l'Université me prend tout mon temps. La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup en tout cas de m'avoir laissé une review ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ca me motive même c'est en relisant les review que je me suis motivée pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! Gros Bisous

**Liberlycaride** = Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Merci de croire encore moi et surtout je trouve ca touchant que tu relises ma fic pour patienter ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas le nouveau chapitre arrive incessamment sous peu. Le retard est du à mon entrée en deuxième année à l'université cela a pris tout mais alors vraiment tout mon temps jje en suis pas sorti de tout mon second semestre pour te dire ! Mais ce n'est pas une excuse en tout cas J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Merci encore de me laisser une review ca me motive énormément.

Bisous

**Chixsss** : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review et de m'avoir rassuré sur ce nouveau style d'écriture j'avais assez peur que cela ne plaise pas et que vous préfériez le premier chapitre. Tu me rassures. Mais je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris à écrire ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira même si Harry et Drago sont encore petit mais ils vont grandir ne t'inquiètes pas !

Merci encore et Gros Bisous

**Yukimai-chan** : Coucou ! Je suis désolé pour l'horrible retard et aussi pour els fautes. En général c'est les plus petites fautes qui me gâches la lecture mais je crois que le chap 2 avait été publié sans correction. Ma beta est tout aussi prise que par moi par l' Université et comme je voulais pas vous faire patienter encore je l'ai publié aussitôt !

Mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre sera correct. Merci encore et Gros Bisous

**Yépa **! Coucou merci de me laisser un nouveau message. Je suis contente que ce nouveau chapitre t'est plu. Mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive après s'être fait ENORMEMENT attendre te plaira aussi. Merci encore de me soutenir. Bisous

**Kaylee** : Coucou Comment vas-tu ? Eh non je ne suis pas morte je suis toujours envie même si je reconnais que l'on aurait pu en douter. J'espère que toi tu vas bien. Je suis toujours aussi heureuse que tu prends toujours soin de me laisser un message à chaque fois. Je te remercies du fond du cœur car ca motive énormément ! Mercie encore et désolé pour cette horrible retard ! Bisous

**Estelle Uzumaki** : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review bien que j'ai mis beaucoup beaucoup de temps avant d'en publier ce chapitre je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de me laisser une review car cela motive vraiment !

Merci beaucoup. J'espère vraiment que le nouveau chapitre que je vais pas tarder à publier (après être passé à la correction) te plaira ! Bisous

**Osmose** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un message surtout que tu me rassure j'avais peur que le deuxième chapitre soit moins intéressant que le deuxième. Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour l'horrible retard que j'ai pris pour publier ce nouveau chapitre. Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ! Gros Bisous et merci encore

**Tina** : Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review et surtout si près de la première. Mais je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre. Mais l'Université ne m'a pas laissé une minute à moi. Je ne sais ce n'est pas une excuse mais ca peut être un début d'explication. En tout cas j'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Gros Bisous et merci encore !

**Kimi Yamanaka** : Coucou ! Merci de toujours pensé à moi malgré ma lenteur pour publier mes fics. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu surtout l'accident je voulais que l'on puisse se le visualiser Je suis contente d'avoir réussi mon effet ^^

Merci en tout cas de toujours me soutenir c'est très important pour moi ! Merci de tout cœur ! Gros Bisous et à très très bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre ^^

Chapitre 3 : 

Drago pénétra dans sa chambre où l'attendaient ses amis. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'avait pas aimé la rapide complicité qu'il avait vu naitre entre son ami et SON frère. Le Blond ne savait pas comment gérer le tumulte qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas un objet. Pourtant, la possessivité qu'il ressentait à son égard ajouté à ce qu'il avait fini par identifier comme de la jalousie, mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il savait que son frère n'était pas si fragile. Certes, mentalement Harry était en cristal, néanmoins, il avait du caractère. Drago avait découvert que son frère pouvait être buté et il savait à peu près se défendre d'après ce qu'il avait vu lors de son combat à l'épée. Mais il supportait difficilement la présence d'autres personnes près de son frère, notamment quand on lui montrait des signes d'affection. Et Théo avait montré plus que de l'affection, il avait discerné de l'intérêt chez son ami et son frère y avait été réceptif.

Le Blond s'assit sur son lit, tentant de se calmer. Théodore avait à peine parlé à Harry, il n'avait donc pas pu le blesser. Il ne supportait plus l'idée que son frère souffre. Il avait été fortement affecté par l'état de celui-ci. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut la nuit en entendant la voix de son frère déchirer le silence, il se précipitait alors aussitôt pour vérifier si celui-ci allait bien. Il avait promis à James et à lui-même qu'il protégerait Harry. Mais, la situation lui pesait il était constamment en alerte dès que quelqu'un approchait son frère.

Les autres étaient assis, ne sachant quoi faire pour calmer leur ami. Pansy était sur la chaise de bureau en train de la faire pivoter pour évacuer son stress, Crabbe et Goyle étaient sur le canapé et Théodore était assis sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il paraissait tout à fait calme avec sa joue appuyée sur sa main pendant qu'il étudiait Drago sans se donner la peine de masquer son inspection. Ces yeux suivaient chacun des mouvements du Blond et gravait chacune de ses expressions dans son esprit.

Tous savaient que Théo était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Parfois, il semblait même encore plus roublard que Drago qui était, dans leur école privée, Poudlard, la référence en la matière. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'il régnait toujours une certaine tension entre eux. Tous deux étaient deux gredins qui, comme disaient leurs camarades, s'étaient reconnus et que l'un et l'autre essayait de percer à jour. Ils se servaient l'un de l'autre et s'étudiaient mutuellement. C'était une constante vigilance qui les aidait à se surpasser. Jusqu'ici, Drago dominait, il avait toujours eu un coup d'avance, que ce soit dans le domaine scolaire, puisque le Blond était réellement surdoué et que sa réputation n'était plus à faire, ou que ce soit dans le domaine privé, surtout après que Drago ait découvert un secret promettant sur son ami. Mais la découverte d'Harry remettait en cause sa domination. Certes, Harry n'était pas vraiment un secret, il était davantage un trésor caché. La question était de savoir si Théodore en avait conscience ou pas, car à présent, il avait les cartes principales en main. Et s'il parvenait à en tirer bénéfice, Drago savait qu'il allait devoir jouer serré. Sa réaction l'avait trahi, il était évident que maintenant Théo se doutait de la valeur du Brun, mais allait-il savoir l'exploiter intelligemment ? L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse se servir de son frère faisait battre le sang à ses tempes. Harry n'était pas un pion. Il sera un jour un joueur mais certainement pas un pion. Il n'avait pas les compétences ni même le caractère requis pour cela. Il était beaucoup trop impulsif et sa santé fragile en faisait un pion à sacrifier rapidement. Non, Harry deviendrait sûrement le Roi, celui qui a des possibilités de mouvements réduits mais dont dépend tout le jeu. Le Blond, lui sera la Reine, une reine puissante mais qui n'est plus rien si elle perd son roi.

Drago savait qu'il pouvait encore éviter de blesser Harry si Théodore ne faisait pas le lien avec l'accident de voiture survenu trois mois plus tôt. Mais, cela serait très peu probable. Les médias avaient parlé de Harry pendant des semaines et Théo était quelqu'un qui suivait toujours très attentivement l'actualité. Il fallait espérer qu'il n'en sache rien, du moins suffisamment longtemps pour que Drago réfléchisse à l'attitude à adopter, à la fois pour Harry mais également pour lui. Une erreur de tactique de sa part et ce n'était pas seulement l'avenir de son frère qui serait compromis mais le sien également. James lui avait clairement fait comprendre avant l'arrivée de Harry, leur destin sera lié, ils seront élevés en complémentarité. Oui, James était aussi manipulateur que son fils, de cette manière il attachait Drago à Harry et pourrait quitter ce monde en paix. Drago savait que son avenir était tracé, et si au début cela l'avait fortement déplu, maintenant au contraire, cela lui plaisait. Cela lui permettait de placer ses pions. Il avait bien compris qu'il serait l'ombre de Harry, celui qui devra se charger de la sale besogne qui risquerait d'entacher leurs noms. Son frère sera celui qui les séduira tous et les manipulera inconsciemment. Il devait les mener, et une fois sous son emprise, le Blond les dirigerait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait aussitôt affirmer leur place dans l'organisation de leur père. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en ouvrant les portes du monde mais son petit frère l'ignorait. Harry allait devoir envouter Théo, lui entrouvrir une de ces portes qui lui était lui-même inconnue afin que Drago, à son insu y enferme son ami et s'assure que cette porte ne soit plus jamais ouverte avant que Harry ne soit prêt.

- Théo… je ne veux plus **jamais** que tu t'approches de mon frère. Déclara Drago d'une voix glaciale qui déchira le silence et se fit se figer les gens présent, sauf le receveur. Théodore souriait, d'un sourire calculateur qui ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon. Pourtant, cette fois Drago fut satisfait de voir ce sourire. Cela signifiait tout simplement que son ami venait de mordre à l'hameçon.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans le calme. Crabbe et Goyle mangeaient tout en semblant communiquer en même temps. Théo lisait un livre quelconque et Pansy était sur internet, surveillée du coin de l'œil par Drago qui savait que celle-ci était redoutable en informatique. Or, son ordinateur était en réseau avec celui de son frère et il ne voulait pas qu'elle fouine dans l'ordinateur d'Harry. Lui n'avait rien à cacher, il détestait internet, il connaissait ses risques et n'y entreposait rien d'important. Internet n'était pour lui qu'un outil qu'il n'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, ce qui arrivait rarement car Drago était toujours très organisé. Or, son frère semblait passer suffisamment de temps sur son ordinateur pour y entreposer des choses …intéressantes. Pendant un instant, le Blond essaya de songer à ce que son petit frère pouvait bien cacher avant de se reconcentrer sur son devoir. Il devait impérativement faire les devoirs qu'il avait oubliés hier. C'était Pansy qui lui avait signalé un mail dans sa boite de réception, ce qui lui avait rappelé qu'hier après midi, il avait reçu ses devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain matin. De plus, Harry était en train de jouer tout à l'heure, cela signifiait qu'il avait déjà fait sa part du travail. Il savait que c'était fort impoli d'étudier alors que ses amis étaient venus s'amuser avec lui mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, il refusait de recevoir une nouvelle punition similaire à la dernière, qui était de faire un essai sur La Princesse de Clèves, premier roman écrit en langue française. Il avait dû le lire en version originale et n'avait eu qu'une semaine de délai. Il avait cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la fin du roman ni à la fin de cet essai. C'est lorsqu'il dut réfléchir à un plan qu'il se rendit compte de la finesse d'esprit de son frère. La veille de la remise du devoir, le Blond avait été d'une humeur massacrante au diner et son cadet ne cessait de parler de romans français, et pour ne pas être impoli devant ses parents, Drago s'était efforcé de lire sur ses lèvres, puis Harry en était venu à La princesse de Clèves pour le comparer à il ne savait plus quel roman anglais. Drago s'était alors énervé s'écriant que s'il était aussi malin et aussi intéressé, il n'avait qu'à le faire ce devoir. Et c'est en partie ce qu'il avait fait. Le plan lui était venu avec une facilité déconcertante, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait exposer et il pouvait même le comparer avec d'autres œuvres littéraires. Il avait rédigé son devoir et le lendemain il avait emmené son cadet manger une glace dans le jardin. Il savait que Le Brun avait compris que cette sortie avait pour but d'excuser son comportement de la veille et il lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant de l'accepter sans mot dire. Après tout, il aurait dû se douter que le bavardage incessant de son frère avait pour but de l'aider étant donné qu'il ne parlait très peu.

Ces devoirs étaient toujours de la théorie, étudiée en compagnie de son tuteur et de son frère, et les devoirs étaient de la mise en pratique lui permettant d'apprendre à gérer le domaine des Potters. Actuellement, il état face à une simulation boursière, son but était de vendre son entreprise afin de faire des bénéfices. Il se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers son bureau, ce qui fit sursauter Pansy. Son ami lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de reprendre sa recherche. Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il revint s'asseoir sur sa partie du bureau, ignorant le regard de Pansy.

Il étudia les feuillets qu'il tenait en main. L'écriture de son frère était fine, sans hésitation et légèrement biseauté, comme de la calligraphie. Harry s'était chargé de la partie « littéraire », c'est-à-dire qu'il avait remis ce qui serait utile à Drago sur les longs discours des entreprises qui espéraient avoir l'investissement que Drago devait accorder. Il avait souligné les points faibles et forts de chaque entreprise à l'aide d'articles de journaux que leur tuteur lui avait donné en vrac et dont certains qui n'avaient parfois rien à voir avec le sujet. En effet, chaque simulation était tirée d'une situation réelle, ce qui les mettait en condition.

Il remarqua alors des indications de son frère faisant part de sa réflexion sur le problème, bien que n'ayant par les données que Drago possédait telles que les études de marché. Harry était parvenu à construire sa propre hypothèses à partir de ses simples études de documents et conclusions. Il devait avouer que ses remarques étaient judicieuses et son raisonnement extrêmement rigoureux. Son frère ne cessait de l'étonner, il l'effrayait même parfois. Son regard vert pouvait se montrer troublant quand il vous fixait sans ciller.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Déclara Théodore, en se levant pour remettre le livre en place.

Drago sortit aussitôt le nez de ses devoirs et dévisagea son ami, son esprit fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi son ami sortait-il ? Avait-il déjà élaboré un plan ? De toute manière, à cette heure-ci Harry était dans la bibliothèque et il doutait que son ami le sache, et même s'il l'apprenait, pour la trouver il lui faudrait demander ce qui éveillerait les soupçons.

- Très bien. Ne traine pas trop, j'ai toujours pour projet d'aller voir notre _ami_. Déclara finalement le Blond.

- Tu ne penses pas que cette guéguerre puérile a assez duré ? demanda Théo d'un ton agacé.

Le Blond fronça les sourcils à cette réponse.

- Attention Théo, n'oublie pas que tu es aussi impliqué que nous… et que si l'un d'entre nous doit couler le premier, cela sera toi… Rappela le fils Potter d'une voix glaciale.

Le visage du Brun se ferma, il acquiesça d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête mais qui fut visible à tous puis sortit.

Théodore était sorti du Manoir Potter, aussi grand soit-il, il avait toujours l'impression d'étouffer dans cette demeure. Il déambulait dans le jardin sans but, profitant de l'air libre et surtout, il pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à Drago et son frère. Il avait été très surpris de découvrir un autre enfant dans le manoir Potter, étant donné le caractère du Blond, il ne l'aurait pas pensé capable de supporter la présence d'un autre que lui-même. Quand le garçon avait levé la tête, il avait eu l'espoir fou que son frère souffre du même mal que lio. Mais quand il avait croisé les yeux verts, toute pensée avait quitté son esprit. Il semblait si empli d'innocence et si dur à la fois. Mais la pensée que cet enfant ait vécu des choses difficiles était peu probable vu que c'était un Potter une famille de la très haute noblesse, d'ailleurs, la ressemblance avec le chef de famille était beaucoup plus frappante comparé à Drago. Néanmoins, son esprit ne cessait de faire la liaison avec un accident de voitures. Il savait que ce n'était pas réaliste pourtant son esprit l'avait rarement trompé dès qu'il s'agissait d'associations d'idées. Il aurait bien voulu passer du temps avec cet enfant Harry. Harry… cela sonnait tout à fait anglais et ordinaire, si différent de Drago. D'ailleurs, les deux frères semblaient avoir peu de choses en commun. Harry semblait si timide, si innocent et il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas pour son Ainé. De plus, il paraissait être doué pour le dessin, une chose que Drago avait toujours trouvé ennuyeuse même en Primary School. Pourtant, ces deux êtres étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. De plus, le destin du jeune Harry représentait son frère. Un lien les unissait, mais Théo ignorait de quelle nature il était. Mais son instinct lui indiquait que s'il trouvait la réponse à cette question, il pourrait battre Drago.

Maintenant qu'il avait formulé sa pensée, cela lui parut évident. Drago avait toujours exhibé ce qui avait de la valeur et ne faisait aucune différence entre personnes et objets, et pourtant il avait caché son frère. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il le croise. Il était impossible que le petit ange qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure n'ait pas de valeur. L'attention qu'il semblait attirer l'intriguait, en fait, tout l'intriguait chez cet enfant, de son origine à la profonde couleur de ses yeux en passant par le lien qu'il entretenait avec son frère.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était à présent face au lac des Potters. L'eau était calme, aucune ride ne semblait troubler son cours. Aussitôt, que cette pensée se forma dans son esprit, il vit une grosse pierre tomber dans le lac et qui effraya les canards et les cygnes aux alentours. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de ce trouble et vit alors un visage aux joues rouges. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et sa bouche formait une moue, de toute évidence, celui-ci boudait. Théo s'avança discrètement mais l'enfant l'entendit et lorsqu'il le vit, il se mit à s'enfuir, se rappelant ce que son ange de frère lui avait dit.

- Non attend ! S'écria Théo.

L'enfant l'ignora et continua sa course, Théodore dut admettre qu'il était rapide mais pas suffisamment pour le battre, il décida de le poursuivre et attrapa le petit garçon par le bras. Le fils Potter tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère, étrangement il porta une main à l'intérieur de sa veste noire.

Pendant un instant, Théo se sentit idiot, il avait rattrapé le frère de Drago sans aucune raison et maintenant ses yeux le transperçaient et lui sommaient de s'expliquer.

- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…Harry. Il ne savait s'il pouvait appeler le garçon par son nom et il eut peur de le braquer encore plus. Mais cela lui semblait si naturel et puis il ne l'avait pas encore entendu prononcer. Cela sonnait certes British, néanmoins, il n'aurait pu trouver de meilleur nom pour l'enfant face à lui. D'ailleurs, cela sembla renforcer l'attention du jeune garçon.

Harry regardait le garçon qui avait dit s'appeler Théo. L'ange lui avait dit de se méfier de lui et qu'il était « méchant avec les petits garçons mignons comme lui ». Harry s'était promis d'obéir à son frère. Après tout, celui-ci avait dit qu'il était mignon. D'ailleurs, il l'avait dit sans y faire attention, mais le Brun savait que son Ainé était plus sincère quand il se laissait envahir par ses émotions. Il avait été très heureux d'entendre un compliment de la part de son frère surtout que lui était beau comme un ange. Il devait donc savoir de quoi il parlait pensa Harry en ayant un sourire bête qui n'échappa à Théo avant que l'enfant ne fronce les sourcils. Tout à l'heure il avait vraiment eu peur, il n'avait jamais vu son ange ainsi. Son visage avait changé comme s'il s'était transformé. Puis, il s'était apaisé, mais son frère avait continué à lui faire peur en attaquant Théo. Harry s'était senti coupable, au lieu d'aider son frère comme lui pensait le faire, il n'avait pensé qu'à fuir. Il avait eu si peur d'avoir mal. Mais à présent, il avait face à lui quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Cependant, Harry décida de l'écouter avant d'entreprendre une quelconque action.

- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal…Je suis un ami de ton frère… de ton ange.

A ces mots Nott sut qu'il venait de gagner, un sourire joyeux venait d'illuminer le visage de l'enfant. Théo profita de cet instant pour étudier de plus près le jeune garçon face à lui. Il devait avoir six ans…sept au grand maximum mais guère plus. Il avait un teint clair très blanc qui ne lui donnait pas un teint cadavérique mais plutôt fragile, étrangement sa peau lui semblait froide, alors que le garçon devait être brulant à en écouter son souffle qui peu à peu s'apaisait et ses joues brulantes d'un rouge très prononcé autant que ses lèvres d'un rouge si carmin qu'on pourrait se demander si Harry ne s'était pas mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour obtenir une telle teinte. Et ses yeux…à présent Nott pouvait les étudier à loisir et surtout de plus près, il n'avait au début pas su définir leur couleur, ce n'était pas le vert d'eau si commun ni même ce vert proche du marron…non, c'était une couleur beaucoup plus vive comme…comme de l'émeraude. Oui, cela avait l'éclat et la couleur de l'émeraude. La pierre du diable, se rappela-t-il. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur son bras avec insistance. Il baissa la tête et vit que l'enfant tentait de se libérer de sa prise. Il s'excusa et le libéra. Harry se frotta le bras sans perdre de vue le garçon à ses côtés.

- Veux-tu faire le tour du lac avec moi ? Demanda Théo avec un sourire. Il savait que sa demande était ridicule, après tout le fils Potter était chez lui et c'est plutôt lui qui devrait le lui proposer.

Harry réfléchit et hocha la tête en signe de négation. Théo crut qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac puis il se rappela le caillou dans l'eau, il eut alors son sourire calculateur, celui que son ami détestait tant.

- Si tu viens avec moi, je t'apprendrai à faire des ricochets.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sirius avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait, il pouvait très bien attendre…mais cela serait si drôle de voir le visage qu'il aurait en voyant qu'il savait déjà comment faire, et il n'y arriverait pas seul. Quand il essayait, la pierre se contentait de couler dans l'eau. Pourtant, il connaissait la théorie, il avait tout lu dans un livre sur le camping et pourtant il n'y parvenait pas. De plus, si Harry parlait à Théo, peut-être en apprendrait-il plus sur son frère. Cette idée le décida et il hocha la tête positivement. Il fut étonné du sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Théodore. Il ne pensait pas que cet étranger voulait à tout prix se balader avec lui. C'était surement plus intéressant de le faire avec l'ange. Soudain, Théodore lui tendit la main, Harry le regarda un instant perplexe et se souvint de la main tendue par son frère qu'il avait refusé, ce qui l'avait mis en colère. Ne voulant pas refaire la même erreur, timidement, il tendit sa main et la posa dans la paume chaude et légèrement rêche de son Ainé. Il sentit la main se resserrer sur la sienne dans une étreinte qui paraissait rassurante. Harry releva la tête et croisa les yeux de l'autre garçon qui le regardait avec un sourire doux. Ce sourire semblait similaire à celui de Sirius et donc si différent de celui que lui adressait son frère.

Harry était assis sous un grand chêne dont quelques une de ses racines allaient jusqu'au Lac. Ce chêne avait le même âge que la dynastie Potter, lui avait dit son père. Il représentait pour James ce que la flamme des jeux Olympiques représentait pour les athlètes. Il avait été planté le jour des débuts des travaux du château des Potters. Harry aimait s'y asseoir lorsqu'il se sentait perdu, cet arbre semblait être un point de repère dans le tumulte de sa vie. Ce chêne était là avant lui et le serait surement après, et cela le rassurait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le bruit du vent qui caressait les feuilles du chêne, les faisant bruisser de mécontentement.

- Harry, essaye avec ce caillou, il est suffisamment plat.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant d'ignorer son nouvel ami Théodore.

- Inutile de faire semblant de dormir Harry. J'ai vu tes sourcils se froncer, je sais que tu m'as entendu.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et le regarda d'un air accusateur avant de souffler sur une mèche de cheveux qui entravait son œil. Théo ne bougeait plus, il fixait Harry, ne pouvant détacher son regard de sa figure enfantine. Il avait rencontré de nombreux enfants fascinants mais aucun n'avait ce que possédait Harry. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment définir ce petit truc qui semblait nous attirer tant. Il ignorait ce que ressentait Drago à son égard autre que de la possessivité mais cela pouvait se comprendre, le petit homme face à lui lui semblait bien fragile. Sa peau claire semblait en porcelaine, elle n'était pas rose comme les enfants ou même beige, elle paraissait blanche, ce qui contrastait avec ses lèvres rouges, ses cheveux ébènes et les deux pierres précieuses qui lui mangeaient le visage. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui ne lui donnait pas le teint cadavérique d'un enfant malade mais plutôt l'apparence d'un enfant doux et fragile.

Harry regardait à présent le caillou que lui tendait Théo. Il ne voulait plus jouer, il voulait écouter la nature, s'imprégner de son odeur qui était identique, que ce soit en France ou en Angleterre. Elle lui semblait familière et immuable, et surtout elle lui permettait de ne penser à rien. Depuis son départ de la France, diverses pensées ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête, sur lui, sur ses parents, sur ce qu'il deviendrait. De plus, lorsqu'il se concentrait suffisamment fort, il pouvait imaginer Mus et sa respiration apaisée à ses côtés. Mais bien qu'il pensait toujours à ses parents, il avait remarqué qu'il commençait à les…oublier. A peine cette pensée fut-elle formée qu'il sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux. Ce n'était pas leur visage, c'était des choses comme leur odeur, leur voix qui semblaient jour après jour plus floues, l'accent de Mus qu'il avait gagné en vivant en France lorsqu'il parlait Anglais se faisait moins précis, de même que la sensation de sa mère lui caressant les cheveux. Cela le terrifiait et le poussait à se renfermer dans ses souvenirs. Il avait tenté de faire des recherches sur internet pour essayer de trouver des morceaux de voix, d'enregistrement de Mus et sa maman mais il n'était tombé que sur des articles concernant leur accident, ce qui lui avait valu de s'enfermer pendant plusieurs jour dans sa chambre, l'ordinateur dehors devant sa porte.

Ses souvenirs remplissaient son esprit et il ne se souvint de la présence de l'autre garçon que lorsque celui-ci, avec une douceur qui lui rappelait Mus, essuya le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir ayant la senteur de la lavande, l'odeur de sa maman !

Théo vit peu à peu les yeux de Harry revenir à la réalité et se fixer sur sa main et notamment son mouchoir. Théo ne dit rien et regarda les yeux rouges du petit garçon. Lorsqu'il lui sembla que celui-ci était enfin apaisé, il retira sa main. Mais d'un geste étonnamment rapide, le jeune Potter la retint. Théodore regarda Harry avec étonnement, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce garçon. Il l'avait fait pleurer mais celui-ci semblait vouloir rester en sa présence. Mais sa surprise ne fut rien comparé au moment où Harry déplaça sa main tenant le mouchoir sur son visage, semblant mimer la caresse d'un amant ou … d'un parent. Nott sentit Harry se détendre et finalement, il prit l'initiative de caresser le visage du garçon fatigué. Celui-ci laissa retomber sa main et se laissa « consoler » par cette odeur qui était à la nuance près celle de sa mère. Et avant que Harry ne sombre dans le sommeil, Théo était certain d'avoir vu ses lèvres formées le mot « maman ».

Théo ne sut pas combien de temps il regarda le jeune Harry endormi. Il tentait de graver chacun de ses traits, de ses lèvres carmin à sa lente respiration qui traduisait son paisible sommeil. Mais Théo sut qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps, Drago allait finir par s'interroger surtout que le vent se faisait plus froid et violent.

Il posa sa main sur le visage de l'enfant et caressa sa joue doucement, lentement, comme tout à l'heure. Alors Harry ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

Théodore s'écarta, étonné d'une telle réaction et laissa le jeune garçon se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci sembla un instant perdu et regardait un peu partout autour de lui, sa main se glissa dans sa veste noire comme lorsqu'il l'avait poursuivi près du lac. Il se demanda un instant ce que pouvait y cacher le Brun lorsque ses traits s'apaisèrent.

Désolé, mais il commençait à faire froid et…

Harry hocha la tête et se redressa en s'époussetant. Théo l'observa encore, il ne comprenait pas comment le plus commun des gestes semblait susciter autant d'attention de sa part. Harry quant à lui ressentait de la gêne, il s'était endormi à côté d'un inconnu alors même que son frère lui avait dit de se méfier et de ne pas lui faire confiance. Certes, le garçon avait essayé de lui apprendre les ricochets mais là c'était différent, il s'était mis dans une position dangereuse. Mais en même temps, Théo ne lui avait rien fait, il l'avait consolé et l'avait réveillé de peur qu'il n'ait froid. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sur ces réflexions qu'une voix couvrit le bruit du vent :

Harry !

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent pour voir un homme vêtu d'un long manteau typique des Lords membres de la chambre. Il avait des cheveux longs et son visage était amical tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux. Mais ce qui étonna Nott, ce fut le franc sourire que Harry accorder à l'homme qui le prit dans ses bras une fois à sa hauteur.

Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

Harry bougeait les lèvres bien qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Théodore fronça les sourcils, surtout que l'homme semblait comprendre le silence du Brun.

Eh bien Harry, tu ne me présentes pas ton nouvel ami ?

A ces mots, le nommé rougit et Théo ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable,…oui, tout à fait digne d'être aimé et choyé. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit Harry hausser les épaules. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Harry ne se souvenait-il plus de son nom ? A moins qu'il ne représentait rien à ses yeux, en tout cas, il n'était pas suffisamment important pour que le garçon avec qui il avait passé la moitié de l'après midi le nomme en présence d'une personne avec qui il était indiscutablement proche. Vexé, il décida de prendre les devants.

Je me nomme Nott Théodore, my lord.

Inutile d'être aussi formel, Théodore. Je suis Sirius Black, parrain du jeune Harry ici présent mais qui souhaiterai être partout sauf ici. Ajouta-t il avec un rire alors que Harry croisait les bras, une moue sur le visage avant de manifester son mécontentement en tentant d'échapper au bras de son parrain qui s'exécuta.

Alors jeune homme, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites sur les terres des Potters ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton suspect et beaucoup moins amical. A ce moment, Harry tira sur la main de Sirius qui le regarda Il ne comprit pas ce qui passa à cet instant, mais d'un simple regard les deux semblèrent se comprendre.

Apparemment, vous vous êtes comportez en gentleman, mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de répondre à la question. Exigea le Lord sur un ton plus engageant et conciliant.

Je suis un ami de Drago. Il m'a invité pour passer la journée avec lui mais il a dû cesser de s'occuper de ses invités, n'ayant pas fait ses devoirs. Alors j'ai décider de me promener dans le parc et c'est là que j'ai vu Harry.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry qui hocha la tête, confirmant la version du jeune homme.

Ne devriez-vous pas rejoindre votre hôte ? A en juger par la froideur de la peau de mon filleul, vous êtes dehors depuis bien trop longtemps.

Bien Sur. Veuillez m'excusez, dit-il en s'inclinant, prêt a partir. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce Black. Il était trop proche de Harry et ce ton supérieur lui rappelait bien trop Drago.

Ah ! S'exclama une voix une douce.

Théo arrêta son départ et se retourna, trop curieux de connaitre l'origine de cette exclamation mélodieuse. Il crut lui-même pousser un cri lorsque le Brun courut vers lui pour lui saisir la main et l'amener devant son parrain. Une nouvelle fois, les lèvres d'Harry se mirent à bouger silencieusement. Black sembla se concentrer avant de se tourner vers le garçon qu'il avait presque chassé.

Harry dit que vous possédez quelque chose avec une odeur de plante. Il voudrait vous demander si vous accepteriez de le lui donner.

Une odeur de plante ? Répéta Théo, il ne possédait rien qui avait une telle odeur. De plante ? Au moins, il n'avait pas parlé de fleur. Pensa-t-il avec soulagement. Alors cela le frappa. Son mouchoir ! Mais aussitôt qu'il réalisa ce que désirait le Brun, il sut qu'il avait la possibilité d'obtenir également ce qu'il désirait. Non. Répondit finalement celui-ci. Je ne comprends pas ce à quoi fait allusion Harry.

A ses mots, Lord Black se tourna vers son filleul, attendant une plus ample description. Mais celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Théodore faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, il était persuadé que le garçon savait de quoi il parlait. Drago avait raison, il était méchant. Mais il ne pouvait pas forcer l'ami de Drago à reconnaitre qu'il savait de quoi il parlait car si jamais il expliquait précisément ce dont il s'agissait, il allait devoir expliquer que cela lui rappelait sa maman. Et il ne voulait pas blesser Sirius. Alors en désespoir de cause, il sourit et saisit la main de son parrain signifiant qu'il voulait rentrer. Sirius s'étonna du comportement se son filleul et détesta le regard triste que celui-ci lui adressa, transformant sa méfiance à l'égard de Nott en colère.

Vous devriez rejoindre Drago, on risquerait de vous prendre pour un vagabond. Déclara d'un ton sec Lord Black en soulevant Harry dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le château.

Théodore voulut répondre mais se retint. Il n'était pas dans son intérêt de susciter davantage la colère de l'homme. Il remarqua alors que Harry avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule se son parrain et le regardait d'un air triste.

Théo lui fit un vague signe de la main qui lui valut un regard noir du Brun qui détourna la tête ce qui fit rire intérieurement Théo. Ainsi, le petit Harry était certes très fragile mais il avait son caractère, et comme son frère,il n'aimait pas qu'on le taquine.

Après un dernier regard vers Harry, il décida de retourner voir Drago.

Il crut qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le chemin vers la chambre tant il était distrait par ses pensées toutes tournées vers le propriétaire de yeux émeraudes. Lorsqu'il parvint à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un Drago furieux. Ses yeux semblaient comme du plomb en fusion, apparemment, avoir des yeux hors du commun était de famille :

Peut-on savoir où tu as trainé toute la journée ? demanda le Blond d'une voix glaciale.

Je suis sorti me promener autour du lac. Répondit Théodore en pensant ses mots. Il était à présent face à Drago et contrairement à son frère, il devait absolument se méfier.

Depuis quand tu fais des balades de trois heures ? Interrogea Drago d'une voix qui laissait soupçonner que le Blond n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il ne servait donc à rien de mentir, mais il serait utile de dévoiler une partie de la vérité, pour étudier sa réaction…

J'ai trouvé une chose intéressante près du lac qui a monopolisé mon attention. Avoua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une claque en plein visage qui s'écrasa contre sa joue dans un bruit mat. Pansy porta la main devant sa bouche horrifiée et Crabbe et Goyle se figèrent.

Je t'avais prévenu, cesse de jouer. Tu sais très bien que nous devions régler ce problème d'ici demain ! D'ailleurs, nous savons tous les deux quel genre de chose peut retenir ton attention et…

Tout à coup, Drago se figea, ses traits défigurèrent son visage, semblant comprendre toute l'ampleur de ce que Théo avait déclaré, et avant même qu'il eut le temps de se jeter sur le Brun, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient lever pour le maintenir.

Drago, calme toi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tenta Pansy.

Mais c'était inutile, il n' entendait plus rien. Comment avait-il osé s'approcher de son frère ? Alors qu'il le lui avait défendu ! Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser son frère en compagnie de ce ce… monstre ! Lorsqu'il vit le visage triomphant de Théo, il se força à s'exhorter au calme. Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

C'est bon, lâchez moi ! Voyant l'hésitation des autres. Il ajouta « Tout de suite » !

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux afin d'y replacer une mèche qui s'était échappée et était tombée devant ses yeux, ce simple geste sembla lui rendre tout de sa superbe.

Nous règlerons ça plus tard. Siffla-t-il en regardant Théo droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, les choses étaient claires. Nott allait utiliser son frère contre lui. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était son seul ET unique ange.

Drago bouscula Théo de son épaule avant d'aller fermer la porte d'un coup sec.

Théo, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Pourquoi cela doit être moi ? Demanda –t-il tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

Tu étais en retard, nous avons du tout te réexpliquer et comme tu n'étais pas là pendant le vote, évidemment nous avons tous voté pour toi.

Théodore serra les points, ce que remarqua avec satisfaction le Blond.

Tu ne trouves pas que cela va un peu trop loin.

Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Drago d'une voix agacée.

Cette petite guéguerre va finir par nous attirer des ennuis. Chacun de nous surenchérit à chaque acte de l'autre.

Drago plissa les yeux, mécontent, décidément il ne savait pas ce qui avait rendu Théo si hardi mais cela allait devoir cesser car c'était sûr, il allait s'attirer des ennuis.

J'avais oublié que t'y connaissais en ennuis, Théo … Commença Drago, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Très bien ! Coupa Théo d'un ton à la furieux et angoissé. Je vais le faire.

Parfait. Nous allons donc tous pouvoir rentrer chez nous et dormir sur nos deux oreilles.

A ces mots, tous se levèrent prêt à partir. Pansy regarda Théodore débattre avec lui-même. Tous savaient que Drago possédait une information capitale qui faisait toujours plier le Brun même quand celui-ci avait montré sa ferme attention de ne pas s'exécuter. Malgré ces protestations, il s'inclinait toujours devant Drago. Oui, Drago était véritablement superbe, elle avait déjà fait part à ses parents de commencer à discuter d'un projet de mariage entre elle et le Blond. D'ailleurs, ses parents n'ont pu que se féliciter de ce choix. Les Potters étaient la famille la plus proche de la couronne et les troisièmes héritiers de celle-ci. De plus, leur fils ainé s'était montré à la hauteur de toutes les espérances. Mais la présence d'un frère cadet allait peut être changer la donne. Plusieurs héritiers étaient toujours source de conflit. Etait-ce pour cela que Drago leur avait caché son existence ? Pourtant sa réaction face à l'approche de Théodore était suspecte. Elle savait que Drago aimait ses parents à sa manière et il serait prêt à beaucoup pour eux. Mais pour ce garçon, il semblait prêt à tout. Le Blond ne perdait jamais son calme mais cette fois ils avaient dû intervenir pour ne pas qu'il blesse grièvement leur ami. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, les conséquences avaient été désastreuses et encore d'actualité apparemment puisque Drago ripostait à chacune de leur hostilité à son encontre.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, Crabbe et Goyle se souvinrent d'avoir oublié leur « lunch box » dans la chambre de Drago. Au bout de 10 minutes, tous soupçonnèrent qu'ils étaient suffisamment bêtes pour s'être perdus. Ils commencèrent à remonter les escaliers et surtout les trois étages en grognant. Mais ils ne remarquèrent pas que Théodore s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir en voyant une figure reconnaissable entre toutes, tenant un cahier et un crayon. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il se mit à lui courir après sans que Drago et Pansy ne le remarquent, trop occupés à pester contre les deux égarés.

En entendant des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui, Harry se retourna pour voir le garçon méchant courir après lui, mais après l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, il se détourna.

Harry, attend ! L'appela celui-ci. Mais attend bon sang !

Théo se saisit du bras du garçon comme plus tôt près du lac, ce qui lui valut un regard noir qui lui ordonnait de le lâcher sur le champ.

Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Commença celui-ci.

Il ne voulait rien entendre et n'aimait pas la pression qu'exerçait l'ami de Drago sur son bras. Alors, dans un geste rapide et précis, il se saisit de son crayon et le planta sans trop de force dans le bras du garçon, qui poussa néanmoins un cri de douleur.

Nott fut extrêmement surpris de voir que Harry savait se défendre, mais surtout qu'il l'avait blessé volontairement. Il regarda son cadet tenir son crayon de la même manière que l'on tenait un couteau. Sa posture était courbée en avant, près à recommencer au moindre geste suspect de sa part. Il porta la main à son bras et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas un trou dans la peau.

Je l'ai mérité, je le reconnais. Dit-il, ce qui fit hausser le sourcil du Brun de la même manière que son grand frère, à se demander s'ils ne subissaient pas un entrainement familial. Je voulais juste te dire que je voulais bien te donner mon mouchoir.

A ces mots, Harry sembla s'apaiser et abaissa son crayon qu'il releva aussitôt en entendant la suite.

Mais à une condition. Que dirais-tu que demain je t'apprenne, et pour de vrai cette fois, à faire des ricochets ?

Harry le considéra un instant avant d'abaisser son stylo et se saisir de son carnet de croquis et d'y écrire « Inutile. Mon parrain sera ravi de m'apprendre ». Théodore fut étonné de ses mots brusques sans finesse mais non sans ironie. Il pouvait presque entendre à nouveau cette voix mélodieuse qui avait un instant frappé son oreille mais qui cette fois lui signait son refus.

Il avait bien compris que ce qui avait plu à Harry n'était pas le mouchoir en lui-même mais l'odeur dessus. Il détestait cette odeur. C'était celle que produisait sa famille grâce aux lavandes de leurs propres jardins. Toute sa vie, il devait supporter cette odeur, même sur ses vêtements puisque sa famille utilisait l'extrait de lavande pour donner une odeur de frais aux tissus.

Je te donnerai la bouteille. Elle est produite par les lavandes du jardin dans ma famille et je pourrai t'en fournir aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Harry le regarda de manière méfiante, les paroles de son frère encore fraîches dans son esprit.

Je … Je veux juste un prétexte pour apprendre à te connaitre. Avoua-t-il, les yeux fixés qu sol, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Etait-il stupide pour agir par instinct sans même réfléchir ? Sa bouche avait parlé avant même qu'il n'ait la chance de se retenir. De toute façon, si Harry refusait il était inutile de continuer à le faire chanter. Ce mouchoir était la seule chose qui suscitait l'attention chez le cadet des Potters.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main frôler son visage. Il s'aperçut que Harry s'était considérablement approcher et lui souriait, lui donnant son accord. Et à son tour, il lui sourit, étrangement heureux.

Tiens, voila le mouchoir. Dit-il en le lui tendant après l'avoir sorti de sa poche. Une voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il venait de donner le seul moyen qu'il avait de lui parler mais il la fit taire, Harry était différent, il n'obtiendrait rien de lui en agissant par la ruse.

Harry, hésitant, finit par saisir le mouchoir. Il y aperçut les initiales de Théodore Nott brodées sur celui-ci avant de le porter à son visage pour s'imprégner de l'odeur. Il ne remarqua pas que Théodore l'observait en rougissant et espérant que quelques effluves de sa propre odeur aient imprégné le tissu.

Je dois y aller ! Se rappela soudainement Théo, et après un dernier regard, il s'éloigna à toute jambe, ne remarquant pas les lèvres de Harry bouger comme pour le retenir.

Théo attendait son chauffeur devant le manoir Potter, enfin, le château pour être exact. Il vivait lui-même dans un manoir et il ne faisait pas la moitié de celui-la. Il s'étonna alors lui-même des pensées qui l'envahissaient. En général, toute pensée qui montrait la supériorité de Drago sur sa personne avait le don de l'agacer mais pas cette fois. Il était content de connaitre Drago car grâce à lui, il connaissait Harry. Il se demandait pourtant les raisons d'une telle obsession de Drago envers son frère. Le Blond n'avait jamais dévoilé souffrir de solitude, au contraire, et connaissant le caractère du Blond, il aurait dû être furieux de l'arrivé du Brun qui devait susciter l'attention et le soin de tous, alors pourquoi une telle réaction de la part de son ennemi ?

Théo ! Cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage et il poussa un cri lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de cassure au niveau de son nez qui saignait abondamment. Il n'eut pas le temps de récupérer de la douleur qu'un nouveau poing s'abattit sur son œil, ce qui le fit s'effondrer à genoux, la respiration haletante, ne sachant pas si ses mains devaient se poser sur son œil blessé ou son nez cassé.

C'est quoi ce mouchoir que tu as donné à mon frère ? Sans parler de ce rendez vous ?

Mais Théo avait du mal à former une pensée cohérente sous la douleur.

Que je ne te vois plus t'approcher de mon frère sale pervers ou je révèle à tous ton sale petit secret. Sale raclure. Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Mais il ne fut pas préparé à voir son frère arriver vers lui et pousser le Blond pour s'approcher de lui. Théo ne voyait alors que d'un œil mais il distingua nettement l'inquiétude dans les émeraudes du Brun qui commençait à se méprendre et dont les yeux se mirent à s'embuer. Alors le regard profond de Harry quitta le sien pour se tourner vers son frère, furieux. Il vit les lèvres de Harry se mouvoir, sa bouche s'ouvrir comme s'il criait mais Drago finit par détourner la tête. Nott, toujours au sol, ne parvenait pas à distinguer avec précision ses traits. Mais il voulut crier quand il remarqua que la réaction de Drago au lieu de faire fuir le Brun le fit au contraire se rapprocher son frère.

Il vit Harry se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et tourner sa tête vers lui. Théo ne savait pas si c'était un effet d'optique mais leur visage avait l'air très près l'un de l'autre. Théo se redressa mais ce fut pour voir Drago pousser son frère avec ce qui aurait pu paraitre de la violence pour une personne qui ne connaissait pas Drago, mais Théo mais pouvait dire qu'il avait davantage décalé son frère que poussé.

Puis, avec un sourire étrange, Drago tendit sa main que Nott refusa de prendre en tentant de se redresser par lui-même. Mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il saisit son poignet et d'un coup sec, le remit sur ses pieds. Mais une fois debout, une main enserra sa gorge, ce qui le fit glapir de douleur et de surprise.

Ecoute moi bien Nott, tu vas rester loin de mon frère ou je te jure que … sur ces derniers mots, Drago se pencha sur son oreille. Je révèle à tous ton secret et tu ne risques pas de pouvoir finir tes études car aucune école ne voudra de quelqu'un comme toi. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Demanda Le Blond en se reculant avec une satisfaction évidente en voyant le visage résigné de Nott.

Nott ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas acquiescer mais il savait que c'était inutile. Drago avait ce joker et il était inépuisable.

Soudain, Harry posa ses mains sur celles de son frère et le regardait avec le même air menaçant qu'il lui avait adressé avant qu'il ne lui plante son stylo dans le bras. Théo ne sut pas si c'était dû à l'air qu'arborait Harry ou sa prise sur les mains de son frère mais Drago le relâcha aussitôt et il s'effondra sur le sol en toussotant. Le Brun se précipita à ses côtés avec un air réprobateur en direction du blond.

Harry, vient ici. Laisse-le. Ordonna Drago.

Le nommé le regarda abasourdi puis se concentra sur Théo, il n'aimait pas la violence et surtout cette personnalité coléreuse que semblait caractériser au plus profond de son être son frère. Il savait que son ange devait le protéger, il lui avait promis, mais Harry n'aimait pas cette manière de prendre soin de lui. Il lui faisait peur, cet ange aux traits marqués par la colère. Jusqu'ici, cette colère avait toujours été pour les autres, mais cette fois le ton employé par Drago n'avait rien de tendre contrairement à sa manière habituelle. Alors Harry, voulant lui montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas ses méthodes, l'ignora. Mais il ne pensait pas un instant que le Blond haïssait cela.

Il ne le comprit que quand il sentit que quelqu'un le soulevait dans les airs et le mettait sur ses épaules. Harry poussa un cri et commença à vociférer en silence et à secouer ses membres dans tous les sens en espérant que son ange lâche prise. Mais ce fut inutile, et Drago l'emporta à la maison.

Harry fut posé assez brusquement dans son lit par un Drago énervé mais semblant avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Le Brun regarda son frère faire les cent pas afin de se calmer, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il se tourna brusquement vers son frère qui ne tressaillit pas, s'attendant à cette réaction.

Le Blond pris son visage entre ses mains et lui demanda d'une voix qui paraissait blessée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry ? Demanda -t-il et son frère ne put supporter le poids des yeux argentés de son frère qui à la lumière du clair obscur du coucher de soleil semblaient magiques… peut être même démoniaques. Les cheveux de son frère si soigné étaient éparpillés autour de son visage dans ce qui paraissait un style ébouriffé. Un éclat rosé se posa sur son visage et Harry essaya de mémoriser le visage de son frère ainsi caressé par la lumière du coucher de soleil en espérant pourvoir le reproduire plus tard.

Comme si Drago avait compris le fil de ses pensées, il sourit et poussa en arrière le Brun, le faisant s'allonger, lui derrière son cadet l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Le jeune héritier Potter tenta de se tourner de l'autre côté afin de pouvoir contempler le visage de son frère sous ce nouvel angle.

Non Harry, reste ainsi. Cela permettra de te parler en étant certain que tes pensées ne vagabondent pas. Tous deux savaient sur quoi les pensées de son frère risquaient de dériver… le visage angélique du Blond et la possibilité de le reproduire.

Alors Harry se blottit plus confortablement, le dos face à son frère à qui il prit le bras et passa sous sa tête, une fois installé, il poussa un soupir de contentement signifiant qu'il était prêt à écouter.

Harry, je sais que j'ai agi … avec violence, mais tu dois absolument ( et Drago insista sur le absolument) comprendre qu'il est dangereux. Je ne peux te révéler la portée de ma découverte mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Ne t'ai-je jamais fait de mal … volontairement ? Ajouta-t-il en souvenant de leur entrainement.

Drago sentit son frère hocher la tête de droite à gauche et en fut rassuré.

Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal et c'est inévitablement ce qui se produira si tu continues de parler à Nott. Sentant Harry s'agiter en signe de contestations, il crut bon d'ajouter. Ce n'est pas vraiment un de mes amis, tenta d'expliquer avec difficulté Drago. Il ne voulait pas que son frère ait une mauvaise image de lui et c'était son rôle de faire en sorte que Harry reste dans l'ignorance de ce qui les attendait. Il est disons un de mes « collaborateurs », comme père… on se rend mutuellement des services.

Harry se tourna lentement et fit face au visage pensif de son frère. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait promis à Théo d'aller le voir demain.

Harry … commença Drago.

Sentant que sans réelle explication de sa part son frère l'empêcherait d'obtenir le parfum qui lui rappelait tant sa mère, il se décida à tout lui raconter. Drago l'écouta tranquillement et le serra plus fort dans ses bras quand il lui expliqua que le mouchoir avait l'odeur de sa mère.

Je suis désolé, Harry.

Alors Harry le regarda plein d'espoirs en espérant que le Blond lui rende le mouchoir. Mais Drago se leva et Harry eut soudain plus froid, le Blond appuya son front contre la paroi de la cheminée et expliqua.

Demain tu iras voir Théo comme tu lui as promis car tu n'es pas un parjure, tu tiens tes promesses. Cependant, tu ne prendras que la bouteille et tu t'en iras. Je ne veux pas que … que vous vous voyez plus nécessaire.

Soudain, Drago se tourna vers son petit frère qui s'était mis à genoux sur le lit et écoutait les paroles de son frère étrangement attentif. Il sursauta légèrement quand il vit le Blond sortir de sa poche le mouchoir de l'autre garçon … Nott.

Alors comme demain nous irons tous les deux chercher le parfum… il est inutile que tu conserves ce bout de tissu. Et à ces mots, Drago jeta au feu le mouchoir.

Harry se leva du lit, prêt à aller le récupérer mais quand il vit le regard de Drago, il se pétrifia, ce n'était plus un ange qui le protégeait et le guidait qu'il avait face à lui, c'était un Dieu qui s'apprêtait à juger ses actions. Harry resta immobile et regarda le mouchoir prendre feu et être réduit en cendres, aussitôt des images de l'accident traversèrent son esprit, des flammes rougeoyantes bruler et tout effacer, comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Il frissonna à ces images, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il voulait sa maman, là, maintenant !‼ Alors, il se laissa faire quand son frère le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit dans lequel le Blond prit également place et murmura « Dors, je suis la … personne ne te fera de mal, que ce soit Nott ou toi-même ».

C'est avec le souffle de son frère dans les oreilles et sa respiration lente derrière lui qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se présenta devant le manoir Nott, son frère à ses côtés une main sur son épaule.

Il crut qu'il allait pleurer quand la dame lui demanda de partir sur ordre du jeune héritier Nott. Drago expliqua avec son élégance naturelle que Théo avait promis à son petit frère une bouteille de parfum à la lavande.

La femme fronça les sourcils et retourna dans la maison pour revenir avec une bouteille pleine d'un liquide violet et l'ordre de leur demander de quitter la propriété sur le champ.

Drago, en gentleman, s'inclina prêt à remonter dans la voiture dans laquelle le chauffeur patientait. Harry était étonné que Nott refuse de les recevoir mais quand il pensa à ce que l'ange lui avait fait hier, il pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi avait eu peur.

Mais tout de même, le cadet des Potters ne lui avait rien fait … mais peut-être était-ce la présence de Drago qui intimidait le jeune Nott, pensa Harry en se laissant guider à la voiture.

Il ne vit pas le regard suffisant que lança Drago à la fenêtre de droite du Manoir par laquelle Théo les observait, éméché par les coups de la veille.

**Note de la bêta** : mille pardons à tous les lecteurs ! Si ce chapitre a mis tellement de temps à paraître, c'est en grande partie de ma faute. Donc je vais essayer de me rattraper cet été et je remercie HGC d'avoir autant de patience à mon égard. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce très long chapitre ^^. On y voit plusieurs facettes de Drago et Théo et j'aime beaucoup pour ma part. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, l'auteur fait de son mieux pour vous ^^.

**Note de l'auteur : **coucou a tous !

Encore désolé pour le retard de publication. J'ai d'ailleurs fait un long chapitre pour m'excusez ! J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous a tous et a bientôt !

Ps : 1er review extrait du prochain chapitre comme d'hab lol ^^ cE g


	4. Chapter 4

**Le seul moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder**

_Disclaiming __: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Genre__ : Drama Slash_

Couple principal (Eh oui ! il y aura des secondaires) : Harry Drago

Résume : [UA Slash] "t'entendre m'appeler grand frère me lacère le cœur, je ne veux pas de cet amour fraternel ! " "Que veux tu gran... Drago ?" "Je te veux toi!" "Arrête!" "Pourquoi? je t'ai tout appris, pour que nous nous complétions… ce soir nous n'aurons plus de secret"

Réponses aux reviews :

July Reeds : Coucoucomment ca va ? Bonne année ! Avec 14 jours de retards mais bon le dernier pour la fin ! ^^ Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review ca fait plaisir surtout quand cela est aussi gentil ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre sera encore plus palpitant que le chapitre d'avant car la on entre dans l'action et dans l'histoire ! Je ne peux pas te dire ce que Drago a sur Théo cela detruirait le système mais je peux te dire quel age ils ont. Je situe drago vers 12 ans et Harry vers les 7 ans. Voilou merci encore pour ta review bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

Chapitre 4 : 

- Drago veux tu bien cesser de trainer ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix agacé qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Drago ne releva même pas la tête à la énième demande de sa mère d'accélérer. Il ne voulait pas aller au marché et se mêler à la populace alors qu'une armée de domestique ne demandait que ca au lieu d'être payé à se tourner les pouces. Mais surtout, il voulait encore moins se montrer dans un lieu public en compagnie de nul autre que sa mère ET de son petit frère qui était accroché à sa main comme un à noyé à une bouée.

En tant normal, il aurait été flatté de voir que son frère recherchait sa présence, mais pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il risquait de faire des rencontres déplaisantes et ainsi devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions.

Il avait appelé son groupe d'ami lorsque sa mère lui avait imposé cette « sortie familiale », normalement au vu de leur dernière réunion chez lui il y a une dizaine de jours, ils avaient convenue de se faire discrets durant une quinzaine de jour. Alors que le délai n'était pas encore passé et il était déjà dehors à faire des emplettes comme un parfait plébéiens.

Il adorait réellement sa mère, mais il éprouvait toujours un certain agacement à la voir tenter de les faire apparaître comme une famille modèle. Toutes les familles avaient des problèmes et la leurs ne faisaient pas exceptions. De plus, Drago était persuadé que ce qui soudait une famille était autant les liens d'amour que les obstacles surmontés ensemble.

Drago fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une main chaude et douce qui le tirait vers le bas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon qui trottinait à ses côtés et aux sourcils froncés. Drago soupira et accéléra la marche comme sa mère le lui avait répété. Mais, cela ne suffit pas pour faire cesser les regards furtifs de son frère dans sa direction. Pour y mettre fin il déclara :

- Je n'avait juste pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui…

Drago vit le regard triste que son frère lui adressa et sut qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ca. Au fond, il savait très bien qu'elle était le but de cette sortie et surtout l'importante qu'elle avait pour Harry.

En effet, depuis son arrivée son frère n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de se promener en dehors de l'enceinte du manoir. De plus, depuis l'incident avec Théo, Drago avait personnellement veillé à ce que son frère soit toujours dans sa ligne de vision. Il avait empêché son frère de s'épanouir dans sa cage doré. Il avait peur de le perdre. Il s'y était attaché et l'idée qu'on puisse lui voler le faisait paniquer. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami à qui se confier ou même de personne à protéger… en réalité on n'avait jamais eu réellement besoin de lui. On lui avait écrit un rôle et sa vie se résumait à le jouer. Mais depuis que Harry était apparu son rôle avait changé il se sentait important et aimé… C'était une impression très étrange. Il savait que son père l'adorait que son père l'aimait… Pourtant, ce qu'Harry lui faisait ressentir était différent. Il avait au départ pensée que si il était jaloux de Sirius, ou récemment de Théo s'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de « concurrence » dans le cœur mais surtout dans l'attention des gens…D'ailleurs, dés qu'il avait vu, Harry l'avait appelée l'ange. Il avait été secrètement ravi de voir que « son frère » allait l'apprécier et ainsi lui obéir donc, que ca vie n'allait pas changer malgré la présence d'un intrus. Mais cette fois c'était différent car Drago voulait aussi être aimé par une personne. Mais pas seulement, il voulait être unique pour elle. Sa mère l'avait eut lui et lui avait donné toute son attention puis, il y avait eut Harry et il avait du apprendre à partager …de même pour son père. Quand à Sirius, il craignait de ne l'avoir jamais réellement connu avant de le voir interagir avec Harry. Il lui fallait à lui aussi quelqu'un de spécial et se fut Harry. Ce petit garçon frêle avec un fort caractère à la peau de porcelaine et au teint de pêche. A présent, il savait que Harry tenait à lui et il devait bien avouer qu'il adorait le surnom que lui avait donné son frère…mais cela n'était pas suffisant il ne se sentait pas suffisamment « spécial » en compagnie de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'être un des nombreux piliers dans la vie d'Harry alors qu'il devait être la charpente par lequel tout l'édifice tenait.

Mais, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il espérait qu'en grandissant cela changerait. Notamment par le fait que son rôle avait été réécrit depuis que son frère avait chamboulé leur vie. Il ne devait plus se battre pour percer seul…non plus maintenant. Il devait s'assurer que son frère soit à ses côtés et son égal. Cependant, Drago avait changé la distribution des rôles, car Harry dans le plan initial de son père était un pion à protéger et Drago s'y refusait. Il avait l'impression que si Harry le découvrait il lui en voudrait et ce qu'il voulait était l'amour et la confiance inconditionnelle de son frère maintenant et plus tard. Pour ce faire il savait que Harry ne devait pas être écarté alors il avait transformé Harry en Roi …Théo le lui avait au moins permis de comprendre cela. Mais il allait devoir jouer finement car même les didascalies avaient été préparées par leur père.

Cette pensée de nouveau en tête. Drago se tourna vers son frère en lui souriant :

- Pourquoi ne pas profité de cette sortie forcée pour passer une agréable journée ensemble.

A ces mots Harry le gratifiât, d'un sourire éblouissant que Drago adorait voir se peindre sur le visage de son frère et se plaisait à faire apparaitre aussi souvent que possible.

Drago serra la main de Harry et accéléra pour se mettre à la hauteur de leur mère qui les voyants eut un sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Harry que Drago préféra ignorer détestant l'idée d'avoir peut être été floué.

Narcissa était en pleine conversation sur la provenance des olives qu'elles trouvaient peu juteuse pour venir du Sud de la France. Drago lui surveillaient les alentours à la recherche de ses amis.

Harry tira sur sa main pour lui montrer un vendeur d'instrument de musique à corde mais son frère l'ignora. Il insista.

- Veux-tu bien arrêter de t'agiter. Siffla Drago.

Harry blessé se raidit et laissa tomber la main qui encerclait la sienne avec raideur. Il baissa les yeux préférant observant les pavés. Son ange lui avait pourtant promis qu'il s'amuserait alors pourquoi semblait-il autant sur les nerfs. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Il lâcha la main du Blond afin de rejoindre Narcissa toujours en pleine conversation avec le marchand.

Quand la main qu'il venait de lâcher se resserra autour de la sienne. Harry leva les yeux vers son frère en espérant que celui-ci serait prêt à s'amuser avec lui. Mais ce ne fut pour voir que les orbes glacials de son ainée :

- Ou crois-tu allé comme ca ? Tu restes avec moi. Déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier son refus mais, Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Oh que si. Tu vois bien qu'elle est occupée.

Harry se figea à l'entente de ces mots. Etait-il donc, à ce point un fardeau pour son ange et sa mère ? Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

- Tu vas venir avec moi je dois aller chercher quelqu'un…

Le Blond ignorant son frère prévint sa mère qui leur fit un signe d'acceptation de la main.

Drago avançait aussi rapidement que son frère le lui permettait entre les stands. Il ne savait pas ce que Harry avait aujourd'hui il lui avait pourtant acheté un sac de bonbon et une écharpe aussi verte que ses yeux. Pourtant, ce dernier continuait à se montrer difficile.

Il préféra sortir des allées du marché et se posé prêt de la fontaine au milieu de la place. Il y fit assoir violemment Harry.

- Arrête de te comporter en enfant gaté ! S'exclama Drago excédé. Je t'ai offert ce que tu voulais alors sois sage ajouta-t-il plus calmement en voyant les yeux rouges de son frère.

Les yeux écarquillés Harry écouta son frère. C'était donc, pour ca qu'il avait été gentil avec lui au début de la ballade. Il avait naïvement pensé que c'était réellement parce que l'ange se plaisant en sa présence autant que lui dans la sienne. Mais face à l'évidence les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Il arracha violement l'écharpe qui entourait son cou et y mit les bonbons qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés dedans avant de la jeter dans le visage du Blond et de s'enfuir.

Il entendit son frère l'appelle mais l'ignora il couru à en perdre haleine dans les allées du marché bousculant quelques personnes au passage dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues l'en empêchait.

Il finit par s'arrêter entre deux ruelles appuyés contre un mur, la respiration haletante le souffle court, la main sur le cœur prit d'une douleur. Il se força à se calmer et à contrôler sa respiration afin de faire cesser les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il toussa légèrement le tant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Puis il s'affaissa contre le mur et les larmes jaillirent de nouveau la tête entre les bras il pleura de son soul. Il voulait rentrer chez lui dans sa vraie maison avec sa vraie maman et son…papa.

Il ne voulait plus rester ici.

Drago paniqué courait lui aussi au milieu du marché cherchant désespérément son frère sans crier son nom de peur que sa mère n'apprenne qu'il avait perdu son frère ou plutôt que son frère s'était enfui.

Il était un idiot fini. Il voulait tellement en finir avec cette sortie qu'il avait ignoré son frère et avait agit cruellement. Ce n'était pas dans son attention de son point de vue s'était un moyen de racheté sa conduite qu'il savait malheureuse car il ne pouvait offrir à Harry cette journée qu'il lui avait promis plus tôt.

Il continuait à courir et à jeter des regards frénétiques dans la foule qui se faisait plus épaisse de minute en minute. Le marché allait pas tarder à se remplir à son maximum et lui à partir car sa mère détestait piétiner au milieu de foules.

Il devait se dépêcher de trouver son frère… et espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé.

Dans sa course, Drago heurta violemment un passant qu'il en tomba, il se releva rapidement et s'écria :

- Bouge de la je suis pressé !

- Poli même avec les inconnus. Répliqua une voix bien connue sur un ton ironique.

Drago s'arrêta pour voir le visage de la personne ce fut pour y voir Théo et derrière lui Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Théo s'apprêtait à commenter l'aspect négligé de son ami quand il s'aperçut que son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude. Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer :

- Drago qu'est ce qui se passe ? Regarde dans quel état tu es ?

Le blond releva la tête et ne releva même pas la dernière question.

- Harry. Répondit-il comme ci cela expliquait tout.

Cette fois ce fut Théo qui paraissait alarmée. Même si il n'avait pas pardonné à l'ainée des Potter ces coups, son humiliation et sa ruse, il en allait différemment du cadet de Potter. Il n'y était pour rien dans les machinations de son frère. Il doutait même qu'il soit au courant.

- Ou est- il ? Demanda Théo.

- J'en sais rien ! Justement hurla Drago. On s'est disputé et puis il s'est enfui.

- Enfui ? Répéta Crabbe

- Oui ‼ Hurla Drago. Es tu sourd en plus d'être stupide ?

- Du calme Drago. Demanda Théo en le prenant par le bras pour l'éloigner de Crabbe.

- Que je me calme !

- Drago écoute moi. A ces mots Drago sut que c'était important et surtout que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Il est ici ! C'est pour ca que nous avons mis autant de temps pour venir…

- Quoi ! Nous devons trouver Harry et TOUT DE SUITE !

- Peut être qu'il ne sait pas que tu as un frère. Tenta Pansy.

- Et je ne tiens pas à le vérifier maintenant. Déclara Drago d'une voix devenue froide. Tous alors surent qu'ils devraient être extrêmement attentifs et obéissants aux ordres de Drago au risque de le regretter sévèrement. Pansy tu ne connais pas le coin alors toi Crabbe et Goyle allais vérifier au sud Est et Ouest de la fontaine au centre de la place. Quand à moi et Théo nous allons nous occuper du Nord c'est le sens ou il a fuit et … le lieu ou ils trainent d'ordinaire … Si vous trouvez quoique ce soit appelez Théo sur son portable je n'ai pas le mien…

Pansy voulu faire une remarque sur la sureté du plan mais Théo d'un regard l'en empêcha.

Drago et Théo était en train de courir pour tenter de retrouver le frère du Blond. Théo pouvait deviner à la respiration de son ami que celui-ci commençait à paniquer. Il savait parfaitement quel était les performances physiques de Drago et celle ci était impressionnante. Ce qui le poussait à penser que la seule chose qui rendait la respiration de Drago était l'inquiétude et pas leur course.

Lui-même était inquiet. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, il n'avait rencontré le jeune Potter que deux fois et ces deux rencontres avaient été une expérience douloureuse pour sa personne. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui le poussait à s'accrocher comme ca à et enfant. Mais, il savait que s'il aidait réellement c'est-à-dire, que s'il retrouvait Harry avant Drago le garçon lui serait reconnaissant et n'aurait plus aucune raison de suivre les recommandations de son frère le concernant, car il n'avait aucun doute dans le rôle qu'avait exercé son « précieux ami » sur son frère.

Harry fixait le sol à présent pensif. Ses sanglots c'étaient arrêtés et il savait que son ange devait le chercher. Mais, au fond il ne voulait pas le voir. Sa peine n'était pas apaisé, la mélancolie l'avait envahit. Sirius lui avait conseillé de cesser de comparer son passé à son présent mais, à présent cela lui paressait impossible alors qu'il parvenait à se remémorer la chaleur qui l'entourait alors. Mais cela ne dura pas.

Il vit alors, des pieds apparaitre dans son champ de vision des pieds fermement serré dans des chaussures en cuir pointu tel que son père aimait les porter. Il releva lentement les yeux afin de voir le visage de la personne face à lui. Ce fut pour voir un adolescent un peu plus âgé qui le scrutait du regard comme tentant de deviner son identité. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise verte avec de fines rayures rouges faisant ressortir ses yeux. Harry fixa un instant sa peau pale comme la sienne ces boucles marrons et ses yeux bleus avec ce qui semblait être des éclats de pourpre. En tant normal, Harry savait qu'il aurait dévisager l'Homme alors qu'il s'étonnait simplement de l'air si adulte et grave bien que le jeune homme face à lui devait être à peine plus âgé que Drago.. Ne voulant plus penser à son ange il fit un triste sourire au jeune homme avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

- Que fais un si jeune garçon dans un endroit aussi…sordide ? Demanda l'adolescent face à lui qui s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Harry et lui relever le visage.

Le jeune garçon a l'allure d'un adulte observa un instant l'enfant face à lui avant de lui tendre un mouchoir en tissu qu'il sorti de sa poche avant et d'essuyer les larmes sur le visage poupon de l'enfant face à lui.

Harry hoqueta sous la soudaine gentillesse de son vis-à-vis elle contrastait tellement avec la brutalité dont Drago avait fait preuve. Cette pensée le fit hoqueter et sans comprendre il se laissa tomber dans les bras du garçon face à lui et pleura à nouveau.

Celui-ci resta plusieurs secondes les bras ballants c'était la première fois qu'un petit garçon se jetait dans ses bras surtout ses bras à lui. Finalement, il fit glisser sa main dans le dos de l'enfant de manière maladroite afin de calmer ses sanglots.

Lentement, les pleurs cessèrent, le jeune homme sortit son portable composa le 911 afin de demander à la police de prendre le garçon qui avait l'air à la fois perdu et déboussolé.

Mais alors qu'il allait appuyer sur l'icône d'un téléphone vert vers il se ravisa et mit son portable dans sa poche en soupirant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait qu'il avait intérêt à aider le jeune garçon face à lui. D'ailleurs, le visage du garçon lui était étrangement familier et lorsqu'il redressa l'enfant et regarda dans ses yeux d'une profondeur surprenante la pensée qu'il était abandonné et seul comme lui le traversa. Il ne sut pas exactement les raisons de cette brusque pensée mais il se douta qu'elle avait à voir avec l'identité de l'enfant.

Il se releva ainsi que l'enfant :

- Je m'appelle Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle et toi petit être comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait chaleureuse.

Harry le regarda un instant, partagé entre ses principes qui lui dictait de ne pas donné à un inconnu et la sympathie qu'il ressentait à l'égard du garçon qu'il l'avait consolé et qui venait de lui donner son nom avant de lui donner le sien comme la politesse l'exigeait. Il préféra faire un compromis avec lui-même. De plus, Tom ne paraissait pas méchant il avait des traits dur malgré quelques rondeurs enfantine qui était voué à disparaitre. Ces yeux étaient…semblaient bleu ciel pourtant Harry pouvait clairement y voir des reflets rouges. Des éclats rubis qui en fonction de la réflexion de la lumière était visible.

Il ouvrit la bouche et bougea les lèvres. Tom haussa un sourcil au comportement du garçon puis compris que celui-ci était muet et fit part de sa constatation à voix haute. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais hocha la tête ravi que l'adolescent est compris aussi vite. Dans un geste vif le jeune Potter se saisi de la main de Tom qui tressaillit à son action. Harry releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis prêt à relâcher la main si il mettait mal à l'aise la personne qu'il l'avait aidé. Mais celui-ci avec un sourire crispé lui fit signe de continuer.

Harry lui fit ouvrir la main et dessina sur sa paume. Intrigué Tom se pencha et distingua ce qui ressemblait à une lettre…

- H ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Harry lui fit un sourie ravissant et continua jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent parvienne à comprendre son nom. Lorsque ce fut fait, le presque Homme ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le nom de Harry à voix haute et d'observer le jeune garçon. Il devait avouer que cela lui allait bien à la fois simple comme le garçon face à lui mais ayant un petit côté aristocratique qui ne faisait pas snob. Pourtant quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans ce nom. L'impression de connaitre l'enfant l'envahit il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du oublier et pourtant ce tenait devant lui une énigme.

- Harry ? Juste Harry ? L'interrogea Tom d'une voix suspicieuse qui n'échappa pas Harry.

Mais celui-ci se contentait de le regarder confiant. Tom soupira :

- Viens avec moi petit être je vais t'emmener au commissariat le plus proche. Mais avant je dois prévenir mes amis en personne que je ne reste pas.

Harry fronça un sourcil pourquoi Tom avait il ajouté le « en personne ». Il avait face à lui quelqu'un il en était sur qui n'aimai pas perdre son temps mais surtout qui savait s'exprimer. Il y avait donc, une raison derrière cet ajout inattendue et pendant un instant Harry eut peur. Mais il se rassura en pensant que si le jeune homme avait voulu lui faire du mal il l'aurait fait avant.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes lorsque Tom le conduit dans une ruelle. Harry commençait à être quelques peu anxieux. Ce fut pire lorsqu'il vit quatre garçons assis sur des poubelles le regarder fixement. Il frissonna et Tom le sentit puisqu'il serra davantage la main qu'il tenait pour le rassurer.

Tom s'avança alors et étrangement cette fois Harry ne le voyait plus comme un adolescent voulant grandir rapidement mais comme un Homme adulte à part entière.

- Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne peux pas rester pour le chercher. Je dois accompagner ce petit dit-il en désignant Harry d'un mouvement de tête au commissariat.

- Tu es sur Tom ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux châtain qui sauta de sa poubelle et s'avançait vers eux. En le regardant, Harry dut constater que même si celui-ci était habillé avec gout et marque il paraissait bizarre avec son regard et surtout ses traits trop marqué pour un adolescent.

Harry faillit hurler lorsque le garçon lui prit le visage, mais ce fut l'autre qui poussa un cri.

- Ou … ou l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda en bégayant l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

- Que veux-tu dire Rodolphus ? Demanda Tom en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

- C'est …c'est le fils Potter ! S'écria soudain ce dernier en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le jeune garçon qui s'accrochait désespérément à la main de on sauveur.

Les trois autres personnes avachit se redressèrent à l'entente de son nom. Harry n'y tint plus et la main toujours dans la main de celle de Tom il se mit derrière lui. Il ne savait pas comment ces gens connaissaient son nom et il ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir. Il voulait rentrer voir Drago.

- As-tu donc perdu la tête ? Il ne ressemble en rien à Drago.

A la mention du nom de son frère, Harry frissonna collé au dos de Tom qui tourna son visage vers lui une expression furieuse sur le visage.

- Qui es tu ? Ordonna t-il d'une voix sifflante tout en décollant le garçon de sa veste.

Il vit le regard du petit être face à lui s'écarquiller, puis y décela la panique avant que celui-ci commence à s'agiter pour tenter de s'enfuir.

Ayant perdu toute patience, Tom saisit les épaules du petit garçon et le secoua en répétant sa question.

Cette fois les larmes coulaient en flot ininterrompu des yeux du garçon qui avaient les yeux brillants de peur. Mais pas seulement, il parvenait à déceler une blessure… comme si Tom le trahissait. Il s'arrêta alors de secouer le jeune garçon et repris son souffle que la colère avait rendu erratique.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Tom se retourna vers Rodolphus.

- Je sais qui c'est. C'est le frère de Drago.

Brusquement comme un barrage qu'on ouvre les souvenirs envahirent la tête de Tom. Il se souvint de ce garçon qui avait ému la planète qui avait perdu sa mère et son père adoptif dans un accident de voiture qui devant le direct des caméras avaient voulu mourir.

N'osant le croire il saisit le garçon par le col et le tira à lui, ce dernier se débattait mais Tom ne le laissa pas faire. Il raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur son col et souleva les cheveux du garçon à la recherche d'une confirmation. Lorsqu'il y vit cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était le signe caractéristique du jeune garçon orphelin de la télé et de l'enfant dont Marcus avait découvert l'identité en espionnant le Blond.

Sous le choc il lâcha l'enfant qui tomba sur les fesses. Il croisa son regard et sut qu'il n'aurait jamais du se montrer gentil et Harry compris parfaitement le message et se leva à une vitesse impressionnante dont Tom ne l'aurait pas cru capable mais Rodolphus fut le plus rapide et agrippa le jeune homme avant de le pousser par terre. Harry s'effondra par terre comme une poupée de chiffon et regarda alarmé autour de lui.

Tom s'accroupit face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux et eut un pincement au cœur. Le garçon, n'était pas responsable des actions de son frère. Mais, cette guerre était allé trop loin et Tom savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin à présent que Harry était en sa possession. Harry. Ce nom lui sembla soudain étrange. Il regarda les yeux émeraudes terrifiés et à son plus grand déplaisir décida de salir le garçon plutôt que de le tuer. Si les informations de Marcus étaient vraies, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle le soit, Drago chérissait ce petit être. Il regarda plus attentivement l'enfant et du reconnaitre qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à son frère. Alors que son ennemi avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blond, Harry les avait aussi noir que l'ébène, de même les pupilles glacés de Drago contrastait avec les émeraudes chaleureuses de son frère. Il comprenait pourquoi, son ennemi voulait à tout prix protéger ce petit être beau et fragile. D'ailleurs c'est cette beauté qui l'avait attiré la première fois au pied du garçon. Celui-ci avait levé les yeux désespérés vers le ciel en une plainte muette avant de les laisser errer sur le sol.

Mais, c'était également cela qu'il détestait chez les êtres fragiles, incapables de se défendre, vivant dans leur bulle, ignorant du monde qui les entoure. Il était évident que Harry avait grandit de cette manière et que Drago y avait aidé.

Au fond, il ne voulait pas faire ca, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait gagner et s'imposer il allait devoir se montrer…cruel. Il savait que si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre comme cette Pansy Parkinson il n'aurait pas été si …compréhensif. D'ailleurs comme pour se donner bonne conscience, il décida qu'il serait le seul à abuser le petit homme devant lui. Tom savait que c'était ridicule que ce soit lui ou un autre Harry ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais, il avait ressentit une certaines affection pour l'enfant au début et il se peut qu'il se montre…compréhensif envers l'enfant et surtout si il était seul cela serait moins douloureux…

Ca décision prise il se redressa en tirant Harry avec lui et déclara.

- Si ton frère ne s'appelait pas Drago… tu aurais pu continuer à connaitre le bonheur des imbéciles.

Note de l'auteur !

Voili voilou ! Comment ca va tout le monde !

Voici mon petit cadeau de fin d'année ! J'espère que vous avez tous passe de bonnes fêtes.

Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour le retard et sur les fautes probables puisqu'il n'a pas pu être corrigé par ma beta.

Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car rien ne m'attriste davantage de voir autant d'alertes s'ajouter mais aucune review TT. Mais c'est les aléas du métier mais ca me réchaufferait le cœur tout de même et surtout ca motive.

Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt.


End file.
